El torpe amor de un angelito
by Sora Lucis Caelum
Summary: Roxas, el futuro dios. Sora, su guardian... ¿Por que a pesar de ello no pueden llevarse bien? Quizá los sentimientos que se tienen el uno al otro impidan que puedan ser amigos. Tree-shot
1. Kami sama

**Otro RokuSora...para variar! XD...Estoy enamoradisima de esta pareja O.o...Bueno, quería hacer una historia de angeles, por que las anteriores han sido algo oscuras...bueno, no exactamente Un.n...A lo que me refiero es que la de "My angel, my demon" trata de vampiros y los poderes de Sora se activan mayormente con la presencia de sangre...la de "Antes que la muerte nos una", juju, la pareja murio cuando intentaron escapar...la de "Henos aqui"...bueno, es sobre X/1999! Así que varios ya se han de imaginar...la de "Para protegerla" trata mas que nada sobre los traumas de una pobre chica despues de que su padrastro abuso varias veces de ella...dios...si que soy cruel!...Por eso quería hacer una historia un poco mas inocente, esta vez con un lindo, adorable y castaño angel XD...No se, cambiar un poco mis locuras de sangre y esas cosas, así mejor dedicarme a tres historias donde Sora y compañia hagan tonterias!**

**Ojala les guste n.n**

* * *

-.-.-Kami-sama-.-.-

-¡Waaa! ¡Roxas, mira eso!-dijo un enérgico castaño, brincando frente a mi mientras me señalaba hacia una estantería-¿¡Verdad que esta lindísima!?-voltee a ver lo que señalaba, era solo una cajita musical color café, con el dibujo de una corona dorada

-Supongo que si…-no niego que sea bonita, pero el precio ha de ser infartante

-¡Ahí que entrar!-Ni siquiera deja que yo diga "No", ya que rápido y veloz me jala del brazo y me arrastra adentro.

Esa tienda estaba llena de cosas antiguas y una que otra baratija, pero casi todo para niñas…bueno, de niñas y para Sora… ¡Oh, cierto! No les he explicado nada sobre el y sobre mi. Bueno, el es Sora Strife y no, aunque tengamos el mismo apellido no es mi hermano ni mi primo o algo así. Es un buen amigo y mi ángel guardián, literalmente. Sip, es un ángel que tiene la orden de protegerme, ¿y por que me protege? Sencillo, soy uno de los hijos de kami-sama

-Ah…que injusto…-me dice el mientras se dirige hacia mi, deprimido

-¿Qué pasa?

-La cajita cuesta 1300 giles…-me mira con ojos de cachorrito, como rogándome dinero

-Sabes que no tengo ni un quinto, bueno, si tengo dinero, pero no tanto

-¿Podrías comprarme otra cosa?

-Bueno, pero que no sea muy caro

-¡¡¡Si!!!

Y va corriendo por la tienda en busca de ese algo. No suelo ser muy tacaño, y menos con el…no se…quizá es mi manera de agradecerle que siempre me este cuidando. El y yo vamos en la misma escuela, ya que, como el ángel que es, no tiene familia ni parientes, según yo.

El vive con papá, mamá, Rikku one-chan, Kairi-chan (que también es mi hermana) y conmigo. No se nada de el antes de que le encomendaran el ser mi ángel guardián, lo único que se es su nombre, que mi padre le ordeno "cuidarme" y que es un ángel sumamente inocente…eso de emocionarse por una tienda así es de humanos sumamente inocentes…eso o quizá aun no conozco muy bien a los humanos… ¡Un momento! ¡Pero si Sora es un ángel no un humano!

-¡Roxas!-De nuevo brincando y sonriéndome…-¡Esto, esto, esto!

-¿Esto?-Voy hacia el y veo que me señala a un montón de collares con el dije de una corona-¿Eso? Pero si solo son baratijas-le digo en voz baja, levanto el precio y lo señale para que me entendiera mejor-Mira, solo 200 giles, 200. No suena muy de confianza, ¿no crees?

-No importa-toma uno de los collares y lo mira muy sonriente-Dejara de ser una baratija si me lo das tu

-Eh…ah…bueno…-bien… ¡Ya lo se! ¡Ya lo se! Es peligroso que un ángel tenga tanto control sobre el hijo de kami-sama, pero es mi amigo a fin de cuentas

--

-¡Gracias Roxas! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-repite varias veces mientras ve su collar

-Ya deja de repetirlo…entendí que te gusta

-Debería ponerle algo importante…uhmm…

-¿Por?

-Por que es el único regalo que me haz dado-…en efecto…-Uhmm… ¡Ya se!-Empieza a revolver su mochila y saca un plumón, raya algo tras la corona y al terminar lo pone frente a mi-¡Listo!

-¿Eh?- tome el dije y vi que había puesto "Pago por este regalo: Ser el mejor ángel guardián de todos"-Sora…

-¿Que? ¿No te gustó?-mira el dije algo decepcionado y con la yema de su dedo pulgar intenta borrar el mensaje-Ay no…no se borra…quizá si lo tacho…

-No así déjalo- me voltea a ver y se pone ¿rojo?-Solo que…me enoja que digas cosas así

-Pero es mi deber cuidarte…

-Por mi culpa estas atado al mundo humano-entreabre la boca y me mira sorprendido-Si no fuera por que me tienes que proteger…tu vivirías en el cielo ¿En serio disfrutas tener que cuidarme? Si no fuera por mi, podrías vivir feliz junto con los demás ángeles-no se ni por que lo dije…solo se me salio decirlo…abraza su collar contra su pecho y baja un poco la mirada

-A mi me gusta…-vuelve a mirarme y me sonríe-No te protejo por que seas hijo del kami-sama Cloud…te protejo por que eres Roxas…mi amigo...-nunca lo había visto de esa manera…pero, ¿acaso será cierto lo que el me dice? No se, quizá sea una estrategia para que yo le permita estar sobre mi todo el tiempo… ¿Cómo me aseguro que el es sincero? ¿Y si lo abrazo? ¡Ah! ¿¡Roxas, en que estas pensando!? ¡Si lo abrazas se enojara, gritara y lo peor…! ¡No hará la deliciosa comida que solo el sabe preparar!-¿Roxas?

-Eh…va…vamonos a la casa…

-¿Tampoco te gusto lo que te dije?

-¡No es eso!

-¡Strife-kun!-volteamos al mismo tiempo y vemos a una hermosísima chica rubia saludarnos. Por alguna razón, Sora bufa molesto y guarda su collar en una de las bolsas de su pantalón-jeje, creí que no me oirías… ¡oh! Hola Sora-kun

-Hola Namine-san…-dice el como enojado… ¿¡pero como es posible que se pueda enojar con una chica tan bella como ella!?

-Oye, Strife-kun-a mi me llama por mi apellido y a Sora por su nombre, ¿razón? Aun no la se-¿Me preguntaba si tu querías ir a comer conmigo o algo así? Es que como pronto me iré a vivir a otro lado, quería que estuviéramos juntos

-¿¡Tu y yo solos!? ¿¡En serio!?

-Podríamos invitar a Hayner o a Tidus si lo deseas

-¡No, así esta bien Namine-san! Iremos solos tú y yo-de repente, Sora me da un codazo en las costillas y me mira con coraje-¿Qué…?

-¡Tienes mucha tarea, no puede irte!

-Vamos Sora, no seas aguafiestas

-¡Si repruebas, Cloud-san y Tifa-san se enojaran mucho!

-No me va tan mal

-Sora-kun, estas… ¿celoso?-le pregunto Nami ladeando su cabeza. Su rostro se pone rojo como un tomate, se cruza de brazos y de su nariz sale vapor como si fuera una olla de vapor

-¿¡Celoso yo!? ¡No me hagas reír, Namine-san! ¿¡Como podría encelarme por alguien como el!?

-Cuando el acepto, tu le pegaste y le comenzaste a gritar… ¿estas celoso?

-¡Que no! ¡Mira!-me avienta hacia Namine y se da la media vuelta-¡Allí esta, llévatelo a donde quieras!-y tras gritarnos, solo se fue caminando

-¿Sora?-ni siquiera me voltea a ver y sigue caminando-¡Espera, Sora!-Me ignora y camina mas rápido, ¡por dios! Esta vez si se enojo-¡Perdona Namine-san, oye Sora! ¡No te enojes así, Sora!

--

-¿Sora, que no me piensas hablar?-cierra los ojos y solo hace un "jumm" como respuesta-¿Ahora yo que te hice?-me vuelve a mirar con ojos dignos de un asesino y repite el mismo gesto que hizo hace unos instantes-Vamos… ¿no puedes perdonarme ni por que te regale el collar?-¡Justo en el blanco! Al fin se detuvo y me dejo verlo, saco el collar y se lo puso

-Roxas… ¿te gusta Namine-san?

-Pues…si…si me gusta mucho…

-Oh…-volvemos a permanecer en silencio a ya pocos metros de la casa, el suspira un poco y dice-¿Qué debo de hacer?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué debo de hacer si te gusta alguien? No entiendo la situación en la que estoy…

-Ah…bueno…tu mismo dijiste que somos amigos, ¿verdad?-el asiente un poco, viéndome con curiosidad-Bueno, y como eres mi amigo, deberías de ayudarme-lo se, me aproveche de la situación, pero es que ella me gusta mucho

-Oh…ya entendí…-sonríe un poco y se acerca a la puerta de la casa-Entonces te ayudare

-Muchísimas gracias, Sora

Entramos a la casa y mi madre me abraza emocionada…odio que haga eso…siempre termino mareado y sin aliento… ¡Ah! Ayuda…

-¡Ti…Tifa-san, no actué así!

-Pero Sora-chan ¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Por que usted es megami-sama!-puntualiza Sora, regañando a mamá-¡Y como megami-sama, no debe de actuar de esa manera! Además de que esta asfixiando a Roxas

-¡Ah!-al fin me suelta y respiro aire fresco, una pequeña niña pelirroja con rostro tranquilo se nos acerca, viendo nuestra "curiosa" escena-¡Kairi-chan! Sora-chan y Roxas-chan llegaron

-Onii-chan, Sora-san, bienvenidos-hace una pequeña reverencia y voltea a ver a Sora- ¿Comeremos pronto?

-¡Oh si! Lamento haberme tardado tanto, ahora mismo comienzo a prepararla- se termino de quitar los tennis y corrió hacia la cocina

-¿Y Rikku one-chan?

-Supongo que ha de haber salido con alguien…por que aun no llega-me responde Kairi como si nada

-¿Y papá?

-En un rato baja

-¿Se fue a trabajar al cielo?

-Esta en el baño-…ya veo…

-¡Ah! Tifa-san, Roxas, ¿creen que a Cloud-san le gustaría comer pollo con teriyaki?

-No te preocupes, Sora. Mi papá come de…-ya que lo veo me doy cuenta de que trae su delantal blanco sobre el uniforme, cosa que lo hace ver sumamente lindo… ¡pero no entiendo, el siempre se pone ese delantal! ¡Ah! ¡Maldita sea la adolescencia!

-¿Sucede algo Roxas?

-¡No, nada!-solo que te vez precioso así…

-Cloud come de todo, tu tranquilo Sora-chan

-¡Esta bien! Kairi-chan, ¿te gustaría ayudarme con la comida?

-¡Si!

--

Bueno…esa es la rutina que más o menos llevamos. Rikku one-chan, Kairi-chan y yo somos candidatos a dioses, y de los tres, yo soy el único que tiene ángel guardián…agh…Sora dice que eso es por que papá me conciente mucho, pero yo soy su único hijo varón, así que supongo que me lo merezco, ¿no creen?

"¡Roxas! ¿¡Terminaste ya la tarea!?" genial… ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me regañe "hablándome mentalmente"?

"En eso estoy…"

"¿Cómo que en eso estas? ¡Yo ya termine!"

"¡Yo no soy tu!"

"¿¡Como quieres ser un buen kami-sama si ni la tarea terminas!?"

"¡Si no molestaras tanto lo haría!" genial…yo y mis estupidos comentarios, no dice nada…esta vez si la regué… "Perdona, no quería decir eso"

"Haz lo que quieras, no diré nada más"

"Sora…"de nuevo solo silencio"…oye Sora…"sin respuesta de nuevo, como odio que haga eso…"¡No seas infantil, Sora! ¡Responde!"¡Vaya ángel guardián! Primero me regaña y luego se hace la victima-¡Agh! ¡Como quieras pues! ¡Enójate todo lo que quieras conmigo!-Me tiro en mi cama y paso los brazos tras mi nuca, no es como que si lo que le dije fuera falso… ¡Siempre esta regañándome y gritándome lo que debo y no debo hacer! Bueno, es mi ángel guardián y ese es su trabajo, ¿pero acaso no puede relajarse aunque sea solo un segundo?

-Roxas ¿volviste a pelear con Sora?

-¿Eh? Rikku one-chan…-ella se recarga en el marco de la puerta y se cruza de brazos sin dejar de verme-¿…como es que…?

-Como candidata a megami-sama, es mi deber enterarme de todos los problemas. Además que cuando pase por el cuarto de Sora, oí que estaba golpeando algo mientras gritaba "¡Estupido Roxas, idiota, idiota, idiota!"

-Para ser un ángel, tiene muy mal carácter…

-Y tu haz de ayudar mucho con los corajes que le haces pasar…se bueno con el, no es bueno que un ángel se enoje tanto

-Si no tuviera ese temperamento tan explosivo no haría tantos corajes

-Si serás tonto…-¿¡Que… tonto yo!?-¿Acaso no sabes lo que pasa cuando un ángel se llena de ira?-me le quedo viendo un poco, pensando en lo que ella dijo…-Parece que no lo sabes…en fin, no es mi problema- se encoge de hombros y sale de ahí

-¡Por favor one-chan! ¡Como que si Sora tomara enserio nuestras discusiones!-ni siquiera voltea al oír eso… ¡como les gusta a todos hacerme enfadar! ¡Mama-san con sus locuras, Sora con sus corajes desmedidos y Kairi-chan…! Bueno... ella no suele hacer nada… ¿eh? -Kairi-chan… ¿oíste todo?-ella asiente tranquilamente-¿Y que me dirás tu? ¿Qué debo de disculparme con el por que soy un imbecil y que debo de tratarlo mejor?

-Discúlpate…significara mucho para el…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Su nivel de energía negativa descenderá si lo haces

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sora-san me contó-¿¡le hablo sobre eso a ella y a mi no!?-Lo que one-chan iba a decirte es muy serio-pues para el tono que usas parecería estar hablando de la forma de las nubes…ella se sienta a mi lado y mueve sus pies de manera infantil-Es realmente muy peligroso que un ángel se llene de energía negativa…y mas si no sabe como deshacerse de esa energía…igual que Sora-san…

-¿A que te refieres?

-Papá le dijo a Kairi-chan que solo los arcángeles saben como deshacerse correctamente de las energías negativas que sus corazones absorben, pero que los ángeles no pueden solos, ya que necesitan olvidarse de eso que los molesta o curar la herida que le hallan hecho

-¿Y que pasa si no se deshacen de ellas? No pasara de ser solo un dolor de cabeza para el ángel, ¿no?

-Si no es mucha energía, si-dijo ella asintiendo un poco-Pero si se sobrepasa los niveles debidos, el ángel se transformara en un demonio…

-¿So…Sora un…demonio?

-Sip-vuelve asentir y de un salto baja de mi cama-No se tu, pero yo no quiero perder a una persona tan buena como el solo por discusiones adolescentes, o por discusiones de pareja, yo no los entiendo

-Solo tienes 13 años, ¿que esperabas?

-Pero soy más madura que tu- dice con gran autosuficiencia…mocosa horrorosa-Quizá por eso no necesito un ángel guardián

-Pues si sigues así de presumida, papá no dudara en encomendarte uno-me saca la lengua y se va de mi cuarto. A veces actúa muy seria y fría…pero no deja de ser una niña, bueno, una niña que casi llega a la pubertad. ¿Será cierto lo que me dijo? ¿Sora se transformara en un demonio solo por los corajes que pasa? ¡Pues con ese temperamento me sorprende que aun no lo sea!…no…no es algo de lo que me deba de reír…si Sora se transformara en eso…lo perdería para siempre…debería…agh…simplemente me levanto de mi cama y me dirijo a su cuarto; al llegar solo me quedo parado frente a la puerta ¿vergüenza? Creo que si… ¡bueno! Es normal, recién le grite y como que ir a preguntarle algo así sonara medio cínico. Trago saliva y toco la puerta, solo oigo un gruñido del interior que tomare como un "Pase"

-Este… ¿Sora?

-¿Qué quieres?-auch…nunca había oído ese tono tan cortante en el…-Dijiste que no me querías oír, ¿no?

-O…oye, perdona eso, andaba algo…frustrado- ¡genial! Empecé a tartamudear

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo de que estés frustrado?

-De haberme hablado en ese preciso instante…- ¡alguien póngame un tapón en la boca! Sora solo se voltea de nuevo y sigue haciendo lo que sea que este haciendo en su cuaderno- ¡Es decir! Tu no tienes nada de culpa…es solo que…

-Roxas olvídalo, ya estoy acostumbrado a que siempre me estés gritando

-¿Y por eso estas aun molesto?

-Haberme acostumbrado no significa que no me moleste-de nuevo silencio mientras solo veo su espalda…es tan molesto pasar por esto…eso de que la "victima" pase a ser el "victimario" es algo que suele recurrir entre nosotros, pero casi nunca pedimos disculpas al otro…y si no lo hago ¿pasara lo que Kairi me dijo?-Si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, salte de mi cuarto, es molesto que me estén vigilando

-Tú haces lo mismo conmigo

-Pero es mi deber como ángel guardián

-¡Yo no te pido que me cuides!

-¡Me lo pidió tu padre, y si es que no recuerdas, el es kami-sama!

-¡Y solo por eso me "proteges"!

-¡No repitamos esto Roxas!-se levanta de su silla y comienza a empujarme a la salida, nunca podemos terminar bien nosotros dos-Si solo quieres hacerme enojar, espérate a la escuela o algo así, en este momento no necesito mas coraje

-¡Si, por que si no te transformaras en demonio, ¿verdad?!

-¿¡Q…que…!?-deja de empujarme y me mira como aterrado por el hecho de que yo lo sepa, se talla el rostro algo fastidiado y me vuelve a mirar a los ojos-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Lo escuche, además ¿Qué mas me vas a ocultar? ¿Qué realmente tienes familia? O ¿Ayudándome a mí serás arcángel o algo así?

-Pues si, tengo familia, pero están donde los demás ángeles y si, ayudándote seré arcángel, pero solo cuando mi vida como humano termine

-Vaya, con que las verdaderas intenciones del "ángel" se descubren, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que lo hago solo por querer ser un arcángel? ¡Te aviso que no! ¡Soy muy feliz siendo un simple ángel! ¡Quizá no pueda deshacerme de energía negativa tan satisfactoriamente como mi padre, pero…!-acallo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, rápidamente me hinque a su lado y lo sostuve un poco; vi sus ojos y eran amarillos ámbar…acaso ya…ya estaba…-No…no me…toques…

-¡Pero Sora…!

-Estoy… bien…solo déjame… solo…

-¡Pero…!

-¡LARGATE!-De alguna manera me avienta con fuerza y termino fuera de su cuarto, oigo la puerta de su cuarto ser azotada… ¿Qué he hecho…? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Que es lo que he hecho!?

-¡Sora, ábreme ahora!-no oigo mas que unos cuantos gemidos dentro mientras espero una respuesta coherente-¡Ábreme de una buena vez!-no responde y sigo oyendo solo esos gemidos extraños-¡Como quieras pues!-abro la puerta y lo veo en posición fetal en el suelo… ¿Qué hago?...me hinco de nuevo con el y lo abrazó con fuerza, el sigue temblando como lleno de coraje mientras lo aferro a mi…-Sora…soy yo…soy Roxas…-vuelve a gruñir e intenta hacer que lo suelte, pero lo único que logra es hacer que lo abrace con mas fuerza-Perdóname…perdona todo lo que te he hecho…-como si de magia se tratara, dejo de gruñir y fue acurrucándose en mi, intente verlo a los ojos y descubrí que nuevamente eran azules-¿Estas…bien?

-Te dije que lo estaría si me dejabas solo

-Y mira que bien te iba solo

-No empecemos, Roxas…-tocio un poco y sin darme cuenta le acaricie el rostro- Mañana…puedes gritarme todo lo que quieras…

-No quiero hacerlo…

-Sabes que lo harás…-fue levantándose del suelo con lentitud, pero nuevamente cayo sobre mi, quedando ambos tendidos en el suelo…el sobre mi-Si no me molestas…o me gritas…entonces no serás tu…

-¿Crees que no te puedo tratar bien?-respondí con extraña serenidad…tomando en cuenta de que lo tenía encima y la pose en la que estábamos era MUY comprometedora

-No, no puedes-escondió su rostro en mi cuello y sentí que su cara estaba húmeda-No me quieres…no me quieres y nunca me querrás…solo…soy un extraño en tu vida…

-Eso es mentira…eres mi mejor amigo-siento un leve gemido de el mientras que mi cuello se humedece un poco mas…lo sabía, esta llorando-¿Sora?

-Quiero…quiero oír aunque sea una vez un te amo…-fue levantándose y me vio directo a los ojos, dándome cuenta de que si estaba llorando y que pronto caería dormido-Que me digas aunque sea una vez "te amo", he sido un buen ángel… ¿no? Por eso…quiero saber que tú me amas…que me digas que me quieres tanto como yo…se que me odias…pero aunque sea superficial…quiero oírte decir que me amas…-y sin poder decir mas, cayo dormido sobre mi, poco a poco me fui levantando y lo tome en mis brazos, llevándolo sobre su cama mientras le acariciaba el rostro…con que por eso era todo ese odio contra Namine… ¿ahora que hago…? Aun me sigue gustando Namine, pero lo quiero mucho…tanto como para… ¿podré?...me le acerque poco a poco y le plante un beso en los labios…dulces…los labios de Sora son muy dulces…realmente…no se merece como lo trato…

--

-¿Oh? Buenos días Roxas, despertaste muy temprano-me sonrió con el mismo cariño de siempre mientras volvía al sartén donde freía unos huevos-En poquito ya estará listo el desayuno

-Oye Sora, con lo de ayer…

-¿Lo de ayer?-sigue atendiendo a los huevos que tiene en el sartén mientras pensaba un poco y agrego-Jeje, no se de que hablas

-¿Cómo?-me le acerque a el y me puse a un lado suyo-¿Cómo esta eso de que no lo recuerdas?

-Bueno…es que solo recuerdo haberme enojado mucho contigo ayer y que te gritaba que te salieras-rio nerviosamente y apago el fuego de la estufa-Te saque de mi cuarto de alguna manera y…

-¿Y?

-Y…pues lo demás es raro…creo que entraste de nuevo a mi cuarto y estaba tendido en el suelo…así que tú me abrazaste…y…umm…ya, eso es todo-hizo una pausa donde servia la comida en varios platos y agrego-Para mi que fue solo un sueño, por que tu nunca me abrazarías-mi cuerpo respondió por si solo y me hizo acorralarlo contra el desayunador, el me miro entre sorprendido y preocupado, mis manos fueron a llegar a la cadera de Sora haciendo que el se ruborizara en exceso, ¿¡Pero que carajo estaba haciendo!?-Ro…Ro…Roxas…

-Si te abrace…y te pedí disculpas…-se sonrojo mucho mientras me miraba a los ojos, lo acorrale aun mas de modo que no pudiera escapar…no sabia ni en lo mas mínimo que era lo que estaba haciendo…pero a esas alturas ¡No me iba a echar atrás!-Además dijiste otras cosas…

-Ro…xas…para por favor…me estas asustando…

-¿En serio no recuerdas nada?-pregunte con seriedad mientras que el solo negaba con lentitud-Me dijiste que estabas harto, que querías que te tratara bien…-pare un poco mientras veía el sonrojo que en sus mejillas se esparcía. Esos labios…esos labios de los que me quede prendado…eran tan dulces, mejor dicho, son tan dulces…quiero probarlos de nuevo…quiero tener ese dulce sabor de nuevo y que el me bese de igual manera, me le fui acercando poco a poco y el solo se volteo para que no hiciéramos contacto-Dijiste que me amabas…

-¿¡Qu…que que!?-pregunto el sorprendido mientras volteaba nuevamente hacía mi-¿¡Como es que…como crees que…yo no…!?-puse mi frente sobre la suya y el callo por completo, poniendo sus manos sobre mi pecho intentando alejarme de el, pero acerque su cadera aun mas a la mía evitando que pudiera huir-Roxas…no…por favor…

-¿Por qué no?

-Tu…tu eres mi kami-sama…y yo solo soy un ángel…soy tu guardián no tu…tu…

-¿Amante?-el se puso sumamente rojo y asintió levemente mientras volteaba a otro lado, roce con mis labios la mejilla de Sora y su piel se erizo-Eres un ángel, ¿no? Bien sabes que kami-sama se puede relacionar con quien quiera…

-¡Tu no te quieres relacionar conmigo! ¡Tu a…a quien quieres es a Namine-san!-dude un poco al oírlo, pero rápidamente lo sujete, haciendo que me volteara a ver-Solo estas confundido…yo no te gusto…

-¿Y quien te lo asegura?-me acerque a el y cerré mis ojos para volverlo a besar, sentí que el temblaba levemente, supongo que por la emoción y oí como uno de los platos caía al suelo, además de un…

-¡AAAHHH!-Solté a Sora rápidamente y vi que quien había gritado había sido mi madre, me puse a balbucear como un idiota mientras pensaba que decir, pero mi nerviosismo aumento cuando ella estaba frente a nosotros, se hinco en el suelo y levanto el plato-¡Sora por que eres tan distraído! Tiraste comida…

-¿¡Eh…ah…!? ¡Di…disculpe Tifa-san, en un momento recojo y hago mas!-se alejo lo mas rápido de mi y fue por la escoba, regreso rápidamente con un recogedor y comenzó a juntar la comida tirada.

Después de lo sucedido, el y yo no hablamos en todo el día. Cruzábamos miradas y el solo se volteaba a otro lado…así paso todo el día…

--

-Bueno chicos, esta haciendo algo de calor… ¡así que lo mejor será que salgamos a "estirar" las piernas un rato!-nos dijo la maestra Rinoa mientras todos decían "¡Si!" al unísono. Me levante con algo de flojera de mi silla y me estire mientras volteaba a ver a Sora, el miraba por una ventana con cierta distracción, me acerque a el y golpee la mesa de su silla, haciendo que reaccionara

-La maestra nos dijo que saliéramos

-Vete tu…yo no me siento bien

-¿Oh? ¿Sora-kun, te sientes bien?-le pregunta Namine mientras se le acerca preocupada, el la vio algo desubicado y ella puso su mano sobre su frente-¡Ay! Tienes fiebre

-Estoy bien…-musito el interrumpiendo el contacto que tenían y recostando su frente en la mesilla-Estaré bien…es solo fiebre…

-Bueno, si tu crees eso, vamonos Namine-san

-Si-y nos fuimos de ahí, dejando a Sora solo…a fin de cuentas no quería venir

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Se fue…-susurro Sora mientras veía por donde ambos rubios se había ido-El siempre me decía "Vente, si respiras aire fresco te sentirás mejor"-se tallo el pelo con tristeza y se mantuvo acostado sobre la mesa-Sabía que lo que había hecho en la mañana era falso…el no me querría ni aunque fuera el ultimo ser viviente del planeta…

--

Nos cambiamos rápidamente y nos juntamos en la pista de la escuela, vi hacía todos lados por si Sora había decidido bajar, pero por lo visto se había quedado arriba… ¡en fin! No tengo por que estarme preocupando por el todo el tiempo…a fin de cuentas ya esta grandecito y sabe cuidarse solo

-¿Sora-kun no salio?-me pregunto Namine mientras se me acercaba y me daba una buena muestra de lo bien que se veía con pantalones cortos

-Eh…ah…no, por lo visto no quiso

-Oh…me preocupa no verlo

-Vamos Namine-san, ya esta grande-me mira algo preocupada y yo solo suspiro-además estamos en la escuela, ¿que mal le podría pasar?

-Bueno…

-¡Chicos!-nos llamo la maestra mientras levantaba una de sus manos-Bueno, haré equipos de dos para hacer pruebas de velocidad…umm…la primera pareja será… ¡ah! Roxas con Namine

-¡Eh!- ¿¡yo con ella!?

-¿No te alegra, Strife-kun?

-Si…si me alegra-es demasiado bueno para ser verdad…un momento… "¡Papá!"…un momento de silencio, si debe de ser el "¡PAPÁ!"

"Ok, Ok, me descubriste" se oye la voz de mi padre y yo solo bufo molesto "Jeje, ¿que no te gusta mi regalo?"

"¡Papá, te he dicho que no te metas en mis cosas!" oí la risa de alguien mas y me golpee la frente muy molesto "¿¡También tu, onee-chan!?"

"Vamos hermanito, no niegues que te gustaría tenerla cerquitas"

"¡No se metan en mis cosas!" mas risas las cuales se fueron apagando, vaya…que entrometida es mi familia…ojala que no se sigan metiendo con esto…

-¿Strife-kun?-doy un respingo al recordar que Namine estaba frente a mí y solo le sonrió-¿Sucede algo? Estas muy callado

-¡No! Solo pensaba en…cosas…

-Oh, ya veo-¡Maldición! En los problemas en que mi familia me mete…pero no queda de otra más que seguir sonriendo como idiota…-Bueno, toma-me dice ella mostrándome un pequeño lazo el cual ya todos se estaban sujetando en el tobillo-¿Lo sujetas tu, por favor?-me sonrojo en exceso y asentí varias veces mientras me hincaba en el suelo, ella se rio un poco mientras nos sujetábamos por los tobillos-Me haces cosquillas

-Eh…ah…lo lamento-digo de manera torpe mientras termino de hacer aquello, me levanto a su altura y ella me mira con las mejillas ruborizadas-¿Sucede algo?

-Es que estas muy guapo el día de hoy-bien…esto no me da buena espina "¡Papá!"…silencio…umm… ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que me hayan dejado en paz? "¡Dejen de manipular a Namine-san!" jum…ojala me hallan hecho caso…

"Onii-chan, ¿ella te gusta o te gusta Sora-san?"

"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir Kairi?" bueno, esto es nuevo, ahora es Kairi quien se mete

"Te vi intentando besar a Sora-san en la mañana" mi cara se pone excesivamente roja mientras que Namine me mira con curiosidad

"¡N…no te metas en eso! ¡Es cosa mía y de Sora!"

"Tu corazón late con la misma intensidad cuando estas con ambos" ¡¿co…como supo eso?! "Papá tiene un artefacto que mide tu corazón…y cuando estas con ella o con Sora-san, se acelera de la misma manera"

"¡¿Que no tienes algún interés para que me dejes en paz?!"

"El yaoi" me dice ella con total seguridad

"Soy tu entretención, ¿verdad?"

"Claro" responde con serenidad "Quiero saber como actúa el corazón de una persona"

"¡No me uses de tu conejillo de indias!"

-¿Roxas? Te veo algo distraído…-Veo que casi todos mis compañeros ya están en posición para empezar la carrera y acerco a Namine y a mi hacia el lugar-Estas preocupado por Sora-kun, ¿verdad?

-No inventes…-paso mi brazo tras los hombros de Namine para poder caminar a la par y sin querer volteo a ver hacia nuestro salón-Repito: Sora ya esta grandecito, puede cuidarse solo, no me necesita a mí…ya no es un niñato para que por cualquier cosita necesite mi atención

-¿Pero y si su fiebre empeora?

-¡Va a estar bien!-lo va a estar… ¿verdad?-Tengo cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparme- como por ejemplo, de la loca familia que tengo…que te intenta manipular…

-Que cruel eres…-susurra ella mientras mira al suelo-Sora-kun es tu mejor amigo y siempre se preocupa por ti… ¿Por qué tu no puedes preocuparte un poquito por el?

-Solo esta fingiendo…intenta llamar la atención de todos

-Pues esa temperatura es imposible de fingir

-Olvidémonos de el y prestemos atención a la carrera

-Esta bien…-me dice ella muy poco segura, se aferra un poco a mi y oímos a la maestra Rinoa sonar el silbato con fuerza, así que los dos avanzamos al mismo tiempo. Varias parejas fueron a la par de nosotros y yo apreté el paso, haciendo que Namine tuviera ciertos problemas en seguirme. Tidus nos alcanzo con gran facilidad mientras hacía a su compañera correr más rápido

-¡Vaya Roxas, aun con tus milagritos!-no, no sabe sobre lo que soy, solo lo dice por molestar

-¡Dilo como quieras, para mi es solo suerte!-le grito, intentando hacer que Namine fuera mas rápido y alejarnos de el, pero no esperaba que a el también se le ocurriera

-¡Claro, suerte cada día! ¡Primero viviendo en una casa con dos bellas hermanas! ¡Siendo mimado por tus padres a cada rato! ¡Teniendo a un niño lindo como Sora viviendo contigo, el cual cocina de manera excepcional!-el coraje me gano al oír como hablaba de MI ángel y lo único que se me ocurrió fue empujarlo lo mas lejos posible de nosotros dos, pero rápidamente Tidus sujeto a su compañera y se puso a la par de nosotros-¡¿Me equivoco?!

-¡¿No hables así de Sora, entendido?!-Namine me miro sorprendida y yo solo me puse rojo, agregando-¡Es mi mejor amigo y no dejare que hables de esa manera sobre el!

-¿¡Jajajajaja, y que hay sobre ahora!? ¡Con tu princesi…!-volví a aventarlo, pero el "contraataco" y nos golpeo a mi y a Namine

Así seguimos como por tres vueltas (de las cinco que debíamos dar). Íbamos delante de todos y en una, Tidus dio un traspié y al intentar ayudarlo, nos tumbo a mi y a Namine, y como la pista estaba en un nivel mucho mas alto, ella y yo terminamos rodando hasta abajo, en una de las vueltas vi que íbamos directo a impactarnos contra un árbol, así que la abracé con fuerza y mi pobre espalda fue la que se impacto contra este.

-¡Roxas-kun!-el listoncito que nos sujetaba había quedado tirado por arriba y ella se hinco a un lado mió, sacudiéndome levemente-¡Roxas-kun, ¿estas bien?! ¡Di algo por favor!

-Odio los árboles…-Namine suspiro aliviada al oírme y me fui levantando del pasto poco a poco, ella me sujeto un poco (aun preocupada, de seguro) y sacudí mi cabeza para poder enfocar mejor la cara de Namine-¿No te lastimaste?

-¿Cómo puedes preguntarme eso?-me dijo ella, viéndome entre molesta y preocupada-¿¡Qué no viste el golpazo que te diste por mi culpa!? ¿Y aun así me preguntas si estoy bien…?-se levanto del suelo y se talló el pasto que se había pegado a su piel y ropa, volteo a verme y me tendió su mano-¿Puedes levantarte?

-Creo que si…-tome su mano para poder levantarme, pero dolía bastante…en realidad, esta vez si deseaba que mi padre llegara y me hiciera el milagrito de quitarme el dolor

-Pasa tu brazo por aquí…-Tomo mi mano e hizo que la pasara sobre sus hombros, después sentí que ponía su mano en uno de mis costados y me ayudaba a caminar-Así es mas sencillo, ¿verdad?-No pude responder, solo asentir y ponerme rojo como tomate.

Subimos de nuevo la "pequeña" colina de la que habíamos bajado rodando, todos fueron con nosotros muy preocupados, mas al verme siendo ayudado por Namine. La maestra Rinoa me vio con preocupación, al igual que todos, y le pidió a ella que me llevara a la enfermería…cosa que en realidad no me molesto

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sora tocó su frente y sintió que esta ya estaba un poco mas tibia, sonrió un poco y se levanto de su silla, yendo a las ventanas y mirando hacía las canchas de la escuela para ver lo que sus compañeros hacían…pero un hueco sintió en su estomago al ver a Roxas abrazado de Namine, se llevo una mano a los labios y se dejo caer en el suelo, se recargo en la pared y recogió sus piernas, ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

--

-¡Vamos Sora, apúrate!

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el mientras que Roxas seguía jalándolo por el brazo

-Mañana Namine se va, ¿verdad?-Sora asintió con lentitud y el rubio le señalo a una tienda ya familiar para el chico-¡Pues quiero comprarle un regalo! Además…mañana me le pienso declarar-Sora se quedo viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. El rubio entro a la tienda, ignorando la reacción de Sora en ese momento-Algo bueno…uhmm… ¿me vas a ayudar o no?-pregunto el al verlo parado afuera

-Voy…-musito el, entrando con el rubio

Sora seguía algo cabizbajo a su amigo mientras que veían por aquella tienda. Por la mente del castaño aun pasaba lo que había visto horas atrás, pero también sabía que así debían ser las cosas…Roxas se le declararía a Namine…ella le correspondería…y el regresaría al cielo nuevamente…como siempre le había pasado en los casi mil años de existencia que tenía.

-¡Mira Sora, esta es perfecta!-volteo fingiendo una sonrisa al rubio, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que lo que Roxas sostenía era la cajita musical que semanas atrás le había pedido el-Bueno, es un poco cara, pero se la merece, ¿verdad?-Sora no dijo nada y vio como el sacaba su cartera y e iba directo a la caja. El castaño se llevo sus manos al pecho mientras contenía sus lágrimas, pero no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar, intentando contenerse aun, pero llamando la atención del rubio-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Eres un idiota, Roxas!-le grito el castaño a la vez que le daba una fuerte cachetada en el rostro, todos los que estaban presentes veían sorprendidos aquella escena. Sora no espero a que el chico dijera algo y salio corriendo de ahí

--

-Vaya Roxas, se nota que tuviste un día muy agitado hoy-le dijo Cloud, viéndolo de manera un tanto burlesca-Te fue muy bien con esa niña, pero al parecer Sora es otra cosa, ¿no?

-¿Cuál es su necesidad de meterse en mi vida?-pregunto el ya algo harto a toda su familia, que en ese momento estaba sentada en el sillón de la sala-¡Primero mi madre y tu, luego Rikku one-chan y ahora Kairi también esta aprendiendo de ustedes y metiéndose donde no debe! ¿Qué acaso soy el único de esta familia que desea tener una vida normal sin necesidad de usar poderes?

-Roxy, solo lo hacemos por que queremos verte feliz-respondió Tifa tomando la mano de Cloud

-¡Me están volviendo loco!-le grito sin mas, haciendo que ella se hiciera un poco mas para atrás-¿¡Como quieren que sea un buen kami-sama si ustedes hacen todo por mi!? ¡Quiero lograr algo por mi mismo, sin poderes ni ayuda de ustedes!-Cloud se paso una mano por el pelo con tranquilidad y le dijo a Roxas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?

-¡Quiero ser un humano!-Sora paro en seco al oír el grito de Roxas, temblando levemente mientras sostenía el plato que traía en sus manos. Todo por esa chica…estaba renunciando a todo por Namine…un fuerte odio le vino al recordar el rostro de la chica y dejo el plato sobre la barra, decidido a ya confrontar al rubio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Quiero ser un humano!-era ahora o nunca…lo que llevaba pensando al fin mi familia lo oyó. Todos parecían sumamente sorprendidos, excepto mi padre que seguía viéndome con la misma seriedad, suspiro un poco y me dijo

-¿Estas completamente seguro de serlo?

-¡Si, si soy un humano podré hacer lo que quiera por mi solo…nada de intromisiones de ustedes ni nada por el estilo!

-¿¡Como puedes decirle eso a tu familia!?-voltee y vi a Sora parado en la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia la cocina. Solo me aventó adentro y cerró la puerta, viéndome más que airado-¿¡Me puedes explicar que es eso de "quiero ser un humano"!?

-Lo llevo pensando desde hace mucho, desde que apareciste aquí fue cuando mas empecé a darme cuenta de lo mucho que ellos me miman, si todo sigue así nunca seré capaz de resolver algo por mi propia cuenta

-¡Ja! Roxas, te lo aseguro, no sobrevivirías a un solo día siendo humano-me dijo el como si me estuviera retando

-¡Pues no lo sabré si no lo hago!-le grite, quitándole esa sonrisa de satisfacción del rostro-¡Quiero poder estar con Namine por mis propios meritos, no por que mi padre manipula la situación o cosas así!

-¿¡Y que ahí de mi!?-me pregunto señalándose a si mismo-¿¡Que hay de todos mis esfuerzos por hacerte un buen kami-sama!?

-¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!

-¿¡Si tu te transformas en humano que pasara conmigo!?

-Serás libre-le dije un poco mas tranquilo, intentando sonar convincente-No seguirás atado al mundo humano y podrás estar con tu familia de nuevo

-¡Te dije que no quiero regresar!

-¡Solo por que gracias a mi serás un arcángel!

-¡No me interesa ser un arcángel, no quiero regresar al cielo con mi familia!-me grito ya desesperado, mientras que unas lagrimas bajaban por su rostro-¡¡¡Lo que quiero es estar contigo!!!-permanecimos en silencio, viendo como Sora recuperaba su respiración tras gritarme… ¿Cómo podía decirme eso si el era el que decía que mi familia me mimaba bastante? ¿Para que fingía quererme si bien sabía que a mi me gustaba Namine? Poco a poco se fue relajando sin dejar de ver al suelo, solo le dije

-Estarás mejor sin mi, solo soy un irresponsable que es una mala influencia para ti, ¿no?-el se sujeto del collar que le había comprado mientras me veía sin poder decir ni una palabra, así que seguí-Iras al cielo y estarás con "gente decente" de nuevo, viviré máximo otros sesenta años como humano, ¡tiempo suficiente para que digas todo lo que quieras de mi y que de una vez te olvides de mi existencia!-no pensaba gritarle, pero simplemente ya estaba mas que harto de aquella situación. El comenzó a temblar airado y de un jalón rompió la cadena del collar y me la aventó al pecho, viéndome lleno de coraje

-¡Haz lo que te venga en gana entonces!

--

Ya era de noche y yo aun seguía despierto, viendo el collar que Sora me había aventado…ya entiendo por que actuó así en la tienda, esa caja era la misma que me había pedido antes…bueno…entiendo ese coraje, pero lo que no entiendo es por que se enojo tanto por mi deseo… ¡no tenía nada que ver con el, ¿así que para que se enojaba?!

"¿Estas seguro de que quieres hacer esto?" me pregunto mi padre con serenidad

"¡Claro que estoy seguro!"

"Estas enterado que si te transformo en humano, no podrás volver a ser un kami-sama, ¿verdad?"

"Lo se muy bien, papá"

"No tendrás tus poderes ni a mi o a Sora" dude un poco al oír lo ultimo, pero sabía que el después me lo agradecería

"Lo se, lo se"

"Entonces…"

-¡Solo hazlo ya!-grite mientras me tapaba el rostro con la sabana, aun en mis manos aquel collar "Hazlo ya…ya quiero ser un humano…"

"Esta bien entonces…desde mañana dejaras de ser mi hijo, solo serás un simple humano, como todos los demás"

--

Llego el día y me levante de la cama, tallándome el rostro. Vi que aun tenía el collar en mis manos y lo deje a un lado, de seguro aun seguía muy molesto conmigo…pero el coraje se le bajaría como siempre. Me estire al levantarme y me fije en mi reloj…

-¡Ah! ¡¡Veinte minutos para entrar!!-corrí por mis cosas y me cambie lo mas rápido que pude, brincando por las escaleras mientras me subía el cierre del pantalón y batallaba por que un botón entrara donde debía. Llegue a la cocina y vi a mi madre viendo la tele con total tranquilidad, sin gritos de bienvenida ni nada.

-Mamá, buenos días-hizo un gruñido como diciéndome "Hola" y voltee hacía la mesa…no había nada…-¿Sora no hizo la comida?

-¿Quien?-pregunto ella aun distraída

-¡Sora! Tu sabes…Sora-mmhh…quizá esta bastante distraída como para entenderme…-En fin, tengo que irme a clase, me iré sin comer por si te preocupa

-¡Solo llega temprano!-me dice ella cuando voy para la entrada…vaya, cuanta preocupación…en la entrada Kairi estaba amarrándose los zapatos, pero me di cuenta de que estaba tarareando algo…y que se estaba poniendo los zapatos al revés-Ehm…Kairi, te estas poniendo los zapatos mal…

-¿Eh?-miro sus zapatos y dio un gran grito de sorpresa, ¡lo cual es totalmente extraño por que ella es como mi papá, nunca grita así y siempre es tranquila!-¡Vaya! ¡Kairi se equivoco de zapatos! ¡Estoy tan tontita!-y comienza a reírse como una persona normal…pero Kairi nunca se ríe de esa manera… ¿¡Que rayos pasa!?

--

-Buenos días Roxas-me dice Tidus al llegar al salón, dejo mi mochila en mi silla y volteo hacía el lugar de Sora, pero no había nada, ni la silla estaba, voltee a con Tidus y le pregunte

-¿Y la silla de Sora?

-¿La silla de quien?-ya estuvo bueno…esta bromita me empieza a molestar

-¡Sora, el chico que lleva viviendo conmigo como por tres años! Pelo castaño parado, ojos azul cielo, a veces mal carácter-el seguía negando tras cada descripción y solo pude decirme a mi mismo-Con cara de ángel…

-Ese lugar siempre ha estado solo…y no conozco a nadie con el nombre de "Sora"… ¿estas enfermo o algo así?

-Creo que si…-vi a Namine entrar y recordé el por que había hecho esto…le había pedido a mi padre transformarme en humano para declarármele por mi mismo. Trague saliva y me dirigí hacía ella, intentando ignorar las risitas tontas de sus amigas-Ey…Namine…yo…-ella me vio con tranquilidad y me puse un tanto rojo-Yo…quiero verte terminando la clase… ¿en las canchas nos podemos ver?

-Ehmm…si, claro…

--

Se acabaron las clases con horrible velocidad, yo esperaba en las canchas ya con mi mochila, la oí llegar mientras hablaba por su celular y decía que ojala ella pueda volver pronto…estaba tan nervioso…pero no por declarármele, sino mas bien por saber que lo haría solo…

-¿Qué me querías decir, Roxas?-me pregunto ella, sentándose a mi lado y sonriéndome como siempre

-Bueno…es que quería decirte algo importante…antes de que te vayas…

-Oh, bueno, dime

-Yo quería decirte…que…es que…yo…-'Roxas, si desapareciera ¿me extrañarías?'-¿Conoces a un chico llamado Sora?-simplemente no podía creer lo que le había dicho… ¿le había preguntado por Sora? ¡Pero si se supone que me le iba a declarar! No ha…

-¿Sora?- repitió ella, viéndome confusa. Negó un poco y agrego-No, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre… ¿Cómo es el?

-Tiene el carácter de mil demonios y…y…-simplemente me talle el rostro, frustrado y proseguí-y suele preocuparse mucho…discute siempre conmigo, pero lo hace por mi bien…pone todo su empeño en ayudarme a pesar de que sabe que rara vez le diré gracias…tiene el rostro de un ángel…y el…el tiene la sonrisa mas bella que uno se pueda imaginar…

-Suena como…si estuvieras enamorado de el-me dice ella sonriéndome y levantándose de donde estábamos-No te preocupes, se que lo hallaras muy pronto

-Gracias, supongo

-Me tengo que ir, me queda poquito tiempo y voy a salir con mis amigas

-Esta bien…

-Te deseo suerte con ese chico

-Gracias…-se va de ahí y ni siquiera puedo levantar mi mirada del suelo… Todo lo que había dicho de Sora… ¿todo eso era lo que realmente pensaba de el? Bueno…en ese momento…a pesar de ver a Namine…no podía dejar de pensar en el…quizá estaba…no…primero debía de buscar como salir de aquel embrollo en que me había metido.

¿Pero por donde iniciar?

Simplemente imposible, termine caminando por las calles sin rumbo alguno; aun con el collar de Sora en mi mochila. No oía a nadie…mi padre tampoco estaba por ningún lado y mi familia estaba completamente diferente…Kairi, Rikku y mi madre…simplemente no sabían nada de Sora. Mi estomago rugía bastante, pero mis pies seguían caminando para…ningún destino en realidad, hasta que al voltear a ver algo en una tienda me llamo la atención

Hay seguía la cajita musical que Sora había deseado

Me acerque sin poder creer aquello…todo lo que tenía que ver con Sora había desaparecido…su cuarto, sus cosas, su lugar…excepto su corona…y esa cajita musical. Entre a la tienda y me hinque frente a la cajita…solo había una…el la había visto primero y ahí voy yo de imbecil a querérsela regalar a Namine…fui un idiota con el…si tan solo volviera….

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-me dice un muchacho tras de mi, pero no volteo a verlo, solo sigo viendo aquella cajita

-No…solo estaba viendo esto

-¡Ah! ¿Un regalo para una persona preciada?

-Mejor dicho, recordando a unas personas muy preciadas…-suspiro un poco y un sentimiento de gran comodidad me invade…como que si ese chico fuera ya familiar-¿Sabe? Hoy perdí a la chica que me gusta y perdí la oportunidad de podérmele declarar…además que perdí a un amigo que…bueno…ni siquiera me merezco que un chico como el sienta lo que siente por mi

-Vaya, si que estas salado hombre…-hace una pequeña pausa y me pregunta-¿Y que ahí de la chica? ¿Por qué no la buscas y consigues otra oportunidad?

-Ya es demasiado tarde, y sin ese chico estoy perdido…jeje, vamos, soy un inútil y siempre lo seré… ¿para que intentar si se que todo saldrá mal?

-¡Deja de hablar así!-me da un fuerte zape en la cabeza y yo solo me llevo las manos a la cabeza por aquel golpazo, volteo hacía el muy ofendido, pero me quede sin habla al verlo. De pelo café oscuro lo suficientemente largo como para tapar sus ojos, y esa sonrisa…esa sonrisa era la de…-No te rindas hombre, no te rindas-me dijo el moviendo uno de sus dedos de derecha a izquierda

--

-Vaya, vaya…si que tu vida es rara, Roxas-me dijo el cuando los dos nos fuimos a la parte trasera de la tienda a platicar…ya que lo vi enteramente…dude bastante que fuera Sora, ya que el era como de unos tres o cuatro años mas grande que yo y por lógica, mas alto, en cambio Sora era mas bajito que yo-Por cierto, me llamo Tetsuya, pero solo dime Tetsu, ¿entendido?

-Si…Tetsu-san…

-Vaya, este día perdiste la oportunidad de declarártele a la chica que te ha gustado por casi un año…y también perdiste a tu mejor amigo, del que comenzabas a enamorarte por lo visto-asentí levemente y el dio un trago a la lata de cerveza que tenía en sus manos…en definitiva…creo que Sora nunca tomaría alcohol…-Vete a hacer una limpia, te urge…

-Quizá…pero debo de buscar una manera de solucionar todo… ¡y de solucionarla antes de que me vuelva loco!

-Se que no ayudare con esto-salio de donde estábamos y al regresar vi que tenía la cajita musical en sus manos, se acerco a mi y la puso en mis manos-Pero, quizá esta cajita te ayude…mira…sea por quien decidas…quiero que le regales esta cajita a tu chica o tu chico-me sonrió un poco e intente ver sus ojos…si son los mismos…entonces estaré completamente seguro-Siempre intento ponerla lo mas cara posible para que nadie la compre…pero veo que la necesitas mas que yo

-Me recuerdas mucho a el, Tetsu-san

-No, no, no…nada de intentar ligar conmigo-me dice, negando nuevamente con el dedo y sonriéndome igual a el-Tienes dos personas que te gustan, no agregues una tercera que, para empezar, no te va a pelar

-Esta bien-voltee hacía un reloj cercano y vi que ya era muy tarde…en menos de 20 minutos, el tren de Namine se daría a la marcha-Ya se ira pronto

-¿No quieres alcanzarla?-me pregunto el, sonriéndome a medias-Mi moto es muy veloz y enseguida estaremos allá

-¿E…en serio?-el asiente y saca unas llaves de uno de sus bolsillos

-Mi bella Fenrir se encargara de todo

--

Llegamos a donde su moto estaba y ¡Oh, por mi padre! ¡Su moto era genial! Subí tras el y vi que sus llaves tenían un llavero…uno con forma de corona…el vio que miraba atónito eso y me las mostró sonriendo

-El dije es algo tonto, ¿verdad?

-Yo no diría eso…

-Me lo regalo mi mejor amigo hace años…-miro al cielo de manera un poco melancólica y prosiguió-Era algo tonto, pero lo amaba muchísimo…literalmente-volvió su mirada hacía enfrente y agrego-Estaba enamorado de el…pero nunca reuní el valor para declarármele

-¿Qué paso con el?

-No lo se…nos separamos hace años y ya no lo he vuelto a ver-sonrió con algo de tristeza y dijo-Quien sabe…quizá el ya este a punto de casarse con una chica-suspiro un poco y se golpeo los cachetes con ambas manos, volteando a verme y sonriendo nuevamente – ¡Ah! ¡Olvidémonos de mí, tenemos que ir a buscar a tu chica!-la puerta se abrió automáticamente y se arranco con fuerza, aferrándome a el

--

-Ah…llegamos tarde…-musito Tetsuya al bajarnos de la moto, en realidad habíamos llegado tan solo tres minutos tarde…solo por culpa de eso no la alcanzamos y quizá fuera por el mismo positivismo de Tetsuya, pero no traía ganas de rendirme-¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Buscar a tu amigo?

-¡Primero debemos terminar esto!-le dije poniéndome el casco nuevamente y subiéndome a la moto-¡Si me rindiera ahora mismo, se que Sora se enojaría mucho!

-¡Oye, ¿a donde con mi moto?!

-¡Súbete rápido! ¡Tenemos que alcanzarla ya!

-¿Pero como alcanzaras a un tren?

-¡Súbete, Tetsu-san, súbete!-se subió rápidamente tras de mi y se puso el casco mientras se aferraba a mi

-¡Solo te acompaño por que si no me quedo sin mi bella Fenrir!-arranque la moto de alguna manera (ya que en realidad, nunca me había subido a una moto en mi vida) y el me abrazó con mucha mas fuerza, ya que me había arrancado con bastante rapidez-¡Roxas, baja la velocidad! ¡Luz roja, luz roja!-me grito el señalando al semáforo, pero no descendí la velocidad y el se aferró con mas fuerza a mi. El semáforo cambio a verde cuando nosotros pasamos y Tetsu grito sorprendido-¡Cambio! ¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?!-No le respondí y sonreí un poco al darme cuenta de que mi padre comenzaba a ayudarme. Era genial, todo comenzaba a volver a la normalidad, me pregunto si podremos seguir con esto-¡Ah! ¡Todos los semáforos están en verde!

-¡Si atravesamos ese edificio iremos más rápido!-le grite mientras le señalaba a un edificio enorme frente a nosotros, el grito aterrado y me abrazó con mas fuerza

-¡Vamos a chocar! ¡¡Vamos a chocar!! ¡¡¡ Vamos a chocar!!!-me grito varias veces mientras cerraba sus ojos cuando atravesábamos aquella construcción. Una estela dorada nos rodeo y lo atravesamos como si no estuviera ahí, llegando a una calle donde se veía claramente el tren que llevaba a Namine-¡¿Que?! ¡¡Lo atravesamos!!

-¡Se que no recuerdas quien eres en realidad, pero debes recordar que tu nombre es Sora!

-¡¿Qué demonios dices?! ¡Mi nombre es Tetsuya, no Sora!

-¡Claro que eres Sora! ¡Eres un chico al que quiero mucho! ¡Eres mi ángel guardián!

-¡Eh!-el casco cayo de su cabeza y su cabello se acorto un poco, aclarándose a la vez y dejando ver los ojos azul cielo de mi ángel, me abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a gemir como adolorido-¡Quema! ¡¡ Quema!! ¡¡¡ Quema!!!-unos ases de luz salieron de su espalda y vi unas plumas salir, el volteo hacía atrás a ver aquello y dio un gemido sorprendido-¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Alas!?-miro hacía arriba y sonreí al ver su rostro-¡Una areola!-voltee a ver al tren y vi que este iba por un puente, siéndonos ya imposible seguirlo-¡Agarra bien la moto, Roxas!

-¡Esta bien!

No supe que era lo que iba a hacer, pero sentí que comenzaba a aletear y nos despegábamos del suelo con todo y la moto, se sentía muy bien el aire que me daba en el rostro y en cierta manera envidiaba a Tetsuya por tener alas y poder experimentar aquella sensación. Nos acercamos al tren y Tetsu me señalo a las ventanillas del tren

-¡Busca a tu amiga! ¡Debe de estar por aquí!

-¡Veamos!-me acerco un poco más y mire por cada ventanilla en busca de Namine. La gente se nos quedaban viendo sorprendidos y de repente vi una melena rubia un poco más adelante-¡Es ella! ¡Esa de ahí es Namine!

-¡Me voy a acercar!-dio un aleteo un poco mas fuerte y llegamos a su ventanilla, Tetsu saco una pequeña piedra y la lanzo contra el vidrio, haciendo que Namine nos volteara a ver

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namine dio un salto al oír algo chocar contra el vidrio, volteo hacía afuera y casi se cayó de espaldas al ver aquello. Roxas estaba sobre una moto impresionante y tras el, un chico de pelo castaño con unas alas blancas en su espalda, permaneció boca abierta mientras veía como el le decía algo, mas no alcanzo a oír lo que decía. El rubio volteo hacía aquel extraño y se separaron del tren, ella levanto una de sus manos y se despidió de el.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nos alejamos del tren al ver que ya llamábamos bastante la atención y Tetsu aleteó hasta el bosque que nos quedaba muy cerca, bajamos de la moto y sus alas…a la vez que su apariencia idéntica a Sora desaparecieron, dejando de nuevo al mismo Tetsu.

-¡Wa, este día fue más que sorprendente!-sonrió de manera cómplice y siguió-¡Nunca creí que el trafico pudiera evitarse de esa manera y…Wa, cuando mis alas aparecieron no me la podía creer! ¡No puedo creer que volé! ¡Dime Roxas ¿Cómo lo hicimos?!

-Sencillo-le dije mientras le sonreía un poco-Eso fue gracias a que soy uno de los hijos de dios-se me quedo viendo algo atónito y de repente comenzó a reír con fuerza, contagiándome a mi un poco de su humor

-¡Te creo! ¡Si me dijeran ahora que Santa Claus existe, me la creería por completo!-seguimos riendo por un buen momento y la noche comenzó a llegar, llegamos hacía la calle y el se subió a su moto nuevamente-Vamos, te llevo a tu casa

-No, estoy bien…

-Hombre, ya es de noche y lo mejor será que llegues pronto a tu casa

-No quiero llegar pronto si Sora no esta ahí…-musite y Tetsu se me quedo viendo preocupado, toco un botón que estaba en la moto y dos compartimientos laterales de esta se abrieron de par en par, sacó la cajita musical de ahí y los compartimientos volvieron a cerrarse

-Yo no tuve suerte con el chico que me gustaba… ¡pero tú aun estas peque! De seguro el volverá contigo mas rápido de lo que crees

-Ojala tengas razón y el vuelva…-tome la cajita y el dio en marcha la moto, pero antes de que se fuera le pregunte-Oye Tetsu-san, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-me miro confuso, pero una sonrisa adorno su rostro y se puso el casco

-Tengo 27, y ya te he dicho, no estoy interesado en niños como tu

-¿Qué intentas? ¿Ligarme?-le dije de manera irónica-Yo ya tengo a alguien a quien amo

-Así se dice, chico-me sonrió por ultima vez y arranco la moto, viendo por donde el se había ido…27 años…era sorprendente que el me hubiera esperado por diez años para volverme a ver…

--

Volví a mi casa y sonreí cuando mi madre corrió a la entrada y me abrazó con la misma locura de siempre, no me queje al sentir como me mecía de un lado para otro…por que sabía que volvía a ser la misma mujer de siempre, mi linda madre de nuevo

-¡Roxas, tienes el rostro muy sucio!-me dijo ella al soltarme, pase uno de mis dedos por mi rostro y vi que si, estaba muy sucio. Kairi llegó con la serenidad de siempre y me ofreció una toalla

-Límpiate el rostro

-¡Gracias Kairi!-tome la toalla y me limpie el rostro irradiando felicidad de seguro, Kairi me veía confusa y agregue-¡Hermanita, eres la mejor!

-¿Eh?-un lindo ruborcito apareció en su rostro y se encogió de hombros, yéndose a la cocina-No entiendo a los hermanos mayores a veces…son mas complicados que el yaoi

La seguí como si nada, pero me detuve en la puerta al ver quien estaba ahí. Sora con su delantal de siempre, moviendo unas ollas y el contenido de estas, Kairi le dio una cuchara a el y mi ángel solo le sonrió como agradecimiento

-Sora…-oí alguien entrar tras de mi y sentí una mano sobre mi cabeza, voltee hacía arriba y me encontré con el rostro de mi padre, a un lado suyo también el de mi madre

-Espero que hallas aprendido la lección-me dijo el, sonriéndome levemente, mi madre lo tomo del brazo y me sonrió a mi también

-Nunca menosprecies lo que tienes, Roxy. Podría sucederte lo del cuento del pájaro azul

-¿El cuento del pájaro azul?-repetí acordándome muy poco de esa historia

-"La verdadera felicidad suele estar mas cerca de lo que crees"-respondió mi padre, dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y haciéndola sonrojar-Te la arrebate…y a pesar de eso seguiste buscando a tu felicidad…Te felicito, hijo

-No vuelvan a hacerlo-les dije sonriéndoles y yendo hacía con Sora, Kairi se aparto un poquito y les sonreí a los dos-¿Te ayudo en algo?-se me quedo viendo con mucha desconfianza y respondió

-No por eso habrá mas comida en tu plato

-¡No lo hago por comida, solo te quiero ayudar!-le dije, sonriéndole honestamente, el solo suspiro un poco y agrego

-Lo tomare como que lo haces por ayudarme

-¡Perfecto! ¿Entonces que hago?-Kairi se alejo un poco mas de nosotros y los dos la vimos algo confusos, ella sonrió abiertamente y dijo

-Un serió caso de amor celestial-¿Por qué mi hermana tenía que ser fan-yaoi?

-¡No, Kairi-chan mira! ¿Ay, como te explico?-Sora se había puesto excesivamente rojo mientras que Kairi lo seguía viendo con atención-¡Tu hermano y yo solo somos amigos! ¡A-mi-gos! ¡Nada de otro mundo!

-Se intentaron besar hace poco-el rostro de Sora y el mió no podía estar mas rojo

-¡No fue un beso!-grito Sora nuevamente, lleno de pena al hablar de ese tema con una chica de trece años-¡Fue solo que…este…Roxas y yo…yo! ¡…yo tenia una basurita en el ojo y tu hermano me estaba revisando! ¡Eso!-sobra decir que este ángel no sabe mentir

-¿Revisar con la boca abierta y abrazándose?-pregunta ella con serenidad, poniendo a Sora aun mas nervioso

-¡No nos abrazábamos! ¡Es solo que…! ¡Ay, ahora que te digo!-Rikku, mi madre y mi padre comenzaron a reírse por aquella escena, la cual siguió hasta que terminamos de cenar

-

Es mas que lógico que mi familia se entero que intente besar a Sora…

-

Al terminar de cenar, fui al cuarto de Sora, escondiendo el regalo tras de mi. Toque un par de veces y el me dio permiso de pasar, me volteo a ver y le salude un poco

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-No, nada. Puedes seguir con lo que estabas haciendo…

-Bueno…-me dijo el, viendo mi poca credibilidad. Permanecimos en silencio mientras solo se oía el lápiz de Sora rasgar el papel, dejo escribir de repente y solo soltó un bufido molesto, volteando de nuevo conmigo-¡No puedo concentrarme siendo vigilado por alguien! Dime ¿A que viniste?

-Jeje, quería venir a darte un regalo

-¿Un regalo?-pregunto el, ladeando su cabeza-¿Un regalo por que?-le sonreí y le mostré la caja musical que Tetsu me había dado, Sora lanzo un grito de emoción y la tomo de mis manos, levantándola para verla por todos los ángulos posibles-¡Ah! ¡Roxas, mil gracias!-dijo mientras me sonreía y regresaba su mirada a la caja-¡No puedo creer que me la hallas comprado!

-Jeje, eso solo es la primera parte de mi regalo

-¿Primera parte?-pregunta el mientras dejaba la cajita sobre su escritorio y se sentaba en su cama, poniéndose frente a mi-¡¿Y cual es la segunda?!

-Debes cerrar los ojos

-No quiero-me dice el, entrecerrando sus ojos de manera desconfiada

-Vamos, quieres tu otro regalo, ¿no?

-Si lo quiero…

-Entonces cierra los ojos

-Puedes dármelo mientras tengo los ojos abiertos…

-Nop, no puedo

-¡Esta bien pues!-dijo el algo exasperado mientras cerraba sus ojos, sonrió un poco y veo que comienza a abrirlos poco a poco

-Nada de trampas

-¡Perdón!-vuelve a cerrarlos y aprieta los puños sobre su regazo…se ve tan lindo así…tomo sus hombros y le doy un beso en la mejilla, cerca de los labios-¿Eh…?-se lleva la mano hacía donde lo había besado y se queda mirándome completamente atónito

-Feliz cumpleaños…-se me queda viendo aun atónito y una sonrisa comienza a adornar su rostro, lanzándose sobre mi

-¡No lo olvidaste! ¡Creí que lo habías olvidado de nuevo!

-Nunca mas…-lo abrazo poco a poco mientras el se sonrojaba y se acurrucaba en mi-No puedo seguir olvidando los cumpleaños de mi ángel guardián, ¿verdad?

-¡Gracias!-acurruca su rostro en mi cuello mientras lo oía reír-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!

-

-

Aunque no sabía que nuestro inocente besito nos metería en un buen embrollo

-

-

* * *

**Bueno, he aqui mi "pequeño" three-shot, al igual que el fic de "Para protegerla" la trama en general sale de un anime que vi hace ya un buen tiempo...creo que hace como tres años, así que no aseguro que halla estado igualito U-.-...Si mal no recuerdo, el nombre es "La familia de dios" pero en japones XD...Lo que si se es que el autor del manga es Yoshikazu Kuwashima X3  
En fin...terminaron siendo cerca de 12520 palabras -.-......solo alguien que me quiera mucho tendra la paciencia de leerlo :3...sobre el siguiente capitulo (que no aseguro que lo vaya a subir pronto) sera Tenshi-sama...supongo que ya han de suponer como se llamara el tercero; no suelo hacer eso, pero aqui les va un adelantito del segundo n.n**

**"-Un bebe...**

**-¿Un bebe?-pregunto Roxas confuso, pero rapidamente cayó en la cuenta y le pregunto enojado a Sora-¿¡De quien es ese bebe!? ¿¡Quien es el padre!?-el volteo a ver atontito al rubio y le dijo casi igual de enojado**

**-¡Tu eres el padre de mi bebe, Roxas!"**

**Se pondra peor el siguiente capitulo XD...Bueno! Explicandoles de una vez, Sora es un ángel y por lo tanto, se podría considerar como una criatura asexual (aunque en el mundo humano esta en un cuerpo masculino), y por lo tanto, el tambien tiene el "chanche" de tener un bebe (un ángel en su caso). Así que esa el la razón de esas lineas n.n**

**Si les gusto, dejen un review aunque sea pequeño y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo n.n**


	2. Tenshi sama

**Y aqui esta el capitulo dos n.n... crei que no les gustaría mucho esta historia, pero me llegaron varios reviews que, se los juro!, los respondere  
Bueno, no les distraigo mas y les dejo aqui el capitulo**

**Ojala les guste n.n**

* * *

-.-.-Tenshi-sama-.-.-

Roxas despertó poco a poco mientras se estiraba en su cama. Se estiro mientras recordaba el agitado día anterior y recordaba como había concluido.

Un beso

Quizá no un beso como el que los amantes se daban, pero no dejaba de ser un beso dado a su ángel. Sonrió un poco y se estiro mas, habían permanecido abrazados toda la noche hasta que Sora había caído dormido en sus brazos. No podía negar que se moría de ganas de besarlo en la boca, pero sabía que al castaño no le agradaría mucho…tampoco esperaba que dijera "Claro Roxas, puedes besarme" pero un gesto de consentimiento era necesario. Bostezo y se levanto de la cama, sin mucha prisa ya que era sábado, pero de seguro Sora ya tendría la comida lista y si no se apuraba, los tragones de su familia lo dejarían sin nada.

Fue bajando las escaleras mientras se tallaba el estomago y vio a su familia ya en la cocina, a excepción de su padre. Su madre suspiro como preocupada y Roxas miro hacía la mesa

Nada

Simplemente no había nada, ni comida, ni platos, ni Sora en la cocina como siempre. Miro hacía con Rikku y ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras se ponía algo seria

-Al parecer se le pegaron las sabanas a Sora-respondió Rikku mientras comenzaba a buscar algo en el refrigerador

-¿No preparo la comida?

-No ha salido de su cuarto-comento Kairi-¿Hicieron algo muy tarde?

-No hicimos algo yaoi-le dijo con cierta desconfianza a su hermanita, ella se encogió de hombros y fue con su hermana mayor, pero la voz de Sora en ellos les llamo a todos

"Discúlpenme todos, no me siento muy bien y no saldré de mi cuarto…el desayuno esta debajo de las servilletas junto al refrigerador"

"¿Necesitas algo, Sora-chan?" pregunto Tifa preocupada

"No, estaré bien, gracias por preocuparse Tifa-sama" y la voz del castaño dejo de oírse. Rikku grito feliz al encontrar el desayuno y fueron sirviéndolo, aunque a Roxas le preocupaba un poco eso

-¿Los ángeles pueden enfermarse repetidas veces?-le pregunto Roxas a su hermanita

-No estoy segura-respondió con serenidad mientras comenzaba a comer-Ahora esta en un cuerpo humano, así que quizá aplica las mismas enfermedades que a nosotros

-Bueno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No paso! ¡No paso! ¡No paso!-gritaba lo mas bajo posible mientras caminaba de un lado para otro por mi cuarto, pare y vi hacía mi armario, solo para volver a ser ese manojo de nervios-¡¡Ah!! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Por favor, que alguien venga y me diga que es mentira!-me lance sobre mi cama y quede boca abajo, agarre mi almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza, como que si de esa manera esto fuera a acabar- ¡Somos muy jóvenes aun! ¡Ahhhh! ¡No puedo ser que yo sea…!-me golpee la cabeza y lance otro grito frustrado-¡Calla mente, calla!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cloud no apareció en todo el día, Rikku salió a una cita con un tal Auron, Tifa se la paso haciendo yoga y Kairi leyó un manga llamado Loveless…pero a lo que Roxas se refería…pues simplemente no podía estar en paz. Caminaba de un lado a otro por su cuarto sin tener el valor para ir a ver que le pasaba al ángel. ¿Y si de verdad estaba muy enfermo? ¿Si estaba tirado en el suelo con una fuerte fiebre mientras pedía ayuda? Lanzo un grito de frustración y se dejo caer en la cama. Simplemente se estaba mortificando entre pensamientos, pero su cuerpo no respondía y lo animaba a seguir adelante. Suspiro al sentirse tan patético y se paso las manos por el rostro…no sabía ya ni que hacer…solo llevaba un día sin ver a Namine y pensar en Sora hacía que su corazón diera un mortal hacia atrás…y de ahí esa sensación nuevamente. Se llevo una mano al pecho y puso su antebrazo sobre sus ojos, podría seguir pensando mil cosas todo el día y siempre llegaría a la misma conclusión

¡La adolescencia apestaba!

Respiro profundamente y levanto uno de sus brazos, encontrándose el collar de Sora en su cabecera, lo tomo mientras lo veía con curiosidad. Desde todo aquel embrollo que su padre había hecho, la aparición de Tetsu-san y todo lo demás, Sora no se había dado cuenta que no tenía su collar…y en realidad Roxas no se lo había recordado. Se sentó sobre su cama y permaneció un rato así, puesto que se había mareado al levantarse tan rápido; debía ir…debía ir a ver que le pasaba al chico. Miro el collar nuevamente y sonrió, la excusa perfecta estaba en sus propias manos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No puedo ser!-di una vuelta y quede hacía la pared-¡¡No puede ser!!-otra vuelta y termine tirado en el suelo…me quede mareado por aquel golpe mientras sentía la alfombra de mi cuarto. Pasado el mareo, me levante del suelo y seguí caminando con nerviosismo por todo mi cuarto-¡¡¡No puede ser mió!!! ¡Cloud-sama me hubiera avisado que…!-me talle el pelo con fuerza mientras seguía gritando con frustración-¿Qué irán a decir Tifa-san y Cloud-sama?...-tome mi almohada y comencé a golpear todo lo que hallara con ella, pero al ver la cajita musical que Roxas me dio, me detuve por completo-Si fuera de alguien mas no habría problema…pero lo tuve con su propio hijo…Soy el peor ángel guardián del mundo…de seguro esto hará una grieta entre la amistad de Cloud-sama y mi padre…-me tire de nuevo en la cama sin dejar de ver a mi armario-Dos mil años de amistad para que un intento de ángel como yo vaya y se las arruine-agarre mi almohada, que no estaba muy lejos y la puse sobre mi cara solo para-¡¡¡Aaaaah, maldición!!!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas salio de su cuarto con el collar en las manos, solo iría y diría "Hola Sora, se nota que me quieres mucho, no te haz dado cuenta que tienes tu collar" así de fácil y sencillo. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y vio un letrerito de papel que decía "Por favor no entren, estaré bien, no se preocupen…Sora" y el solo suspiro al terminar. ¿Cómo rayos esperaba que uno no se preocuparan por el?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puede ser…-seguí diciendo mientras oía la puerta tocar-No puede ser mi bebe…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roxas toco nuevamente, sin siquiera una respuesta de Sora, cosa que le dio una muy mala espina. Volvió a tocar y nada, así que:

-Sora…voy a pasar…-siguió sin respuesta y abrió la puerta, encontrándose al castaño acostado en la cama. Se quedo ahí sin saber que hacer y el castaño se quito la almohada de la cabeza, dejando caer sus brazos a un lado suyo- ¿So-Sora…?

-¿Roxas?-se levanto de la cama de golpe, ignorando el mareo que eso le había provocado y juntando sus manos le dijo-¡Roxas no fue mi intención…no quería que esto pasara!

-¿Pasar que?-pregunto el mientras se sentaba a su lado

-¡En serio…no quería pero…es que…!-se llevo las manos a la cabeza, jalándose el pelo al ver que el nervio no le permitía hablar

-¿Qué sucede?-Sora lo vio por un rato y volvió a ocultar su rostro en sus manos. Roxas se hinco frente a el e hizo que dejara de ocultar su rostro-Sora…si no me dices ¿como quieres que te ayude?

-Es que…me vas a odiar…-el rubio suspiro y se sentó nuevamente a un lado suyo, jalándolo hacía si mismo y haciendo que se acurrucara en el

-Sabes que hagas lo que hagas no te voy a odiar…-Sora sonrió para si mismo y abrazó al rubio, sintiendo como el le acariciaba el pelo afectuosamente.

Más no sabían que ciertos ojitos violetas habían visto eso.

Kairi sonrió al verlos y cerró la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido. Fue en busca de su madre y vio que Tifa seguía con el yoga, así que fue directo al cuarto de su madre y abrió el armario de sus padres, hallándose una puerta dentro de ella con un letrero que decía "Camino hacía el cielo, prohibida la entrada para mis niños, excepto a Tifa por que la quiero mucho. Cloud" Tomo el asa de la puerta y abrió la puerta con gran dificultad. Al abrirla, un fuerte viento le dio en la cara, dejándose ver un panorama del cielo nocturno; una gran cantidad de nubes que arriba daba a una especie de oficina dorada y blanca. Kairi suspiro y fue brincando de nube en nube hasta aquella oficina, sin darle temor de siquiera poder caer en, prácticamente, el vacío. Tras varios brincos, llego a aquella oficina y toco varias veces, oyó la voz de su padre que la dejaba pasar y entró a aquel recinto. Cloud miraba cientos de papeles que estaban sobre un escritorio y vio a la niña entrar, llevándose una gran sorpresa.

-Kairi, ¿como llegaste aquí? ¿Sora te trajo?-la pelirroja negó varias veces y se acerco a su padre, sentándose sobre el escritorio y teniendo cuidado de no mover ni un papel-¿¡Llegaste tu solita!? ¡Si que ha crecido mi pequeña!-le dio un beso en la frente y ella se ruborizo, alegre por los mimos de su padre-Dime ¿a que viniste?

-¡Cierto! Es que quería agradecerte por cumplir mi deseo

-¿Tu deseo? ¡Oh, cierto!-saco un papel de una de las bolsas de su pantalón y lo leyó en vos alta-"Papá, deseo que onii-chan y Sora-san no peleen nunca mas. Kairi"

-Si-ella asintió y dio una pequeña sonrisa, diciendo-Kairi-chan vio hoy a Sora-san abrazado de onii-chan, por eso vine a darte las gracias

-Vaya…-el rió un poco y respondió-Yo no he hecho nada

-¿Eh? ¿Pero si los dos estaban muy felices abrazados?

-Eso lo ha hecho Roxas, no yo-se encogió de hombros y Kairi le vio un poco confundida-¿Sabes? A veces las personas creen que no pueden hacer nada y recurren a mi para cumplir sus deseos…pero todos y cada uno de ellos pueden lograrlo por si solos.

-¿Ese es el poder de los seres humanos?

-Así es, ellos pueden lograr lo que se propongan sin necesidad de poderes mágicos

-Wow…-musito Kairi, viendo sorprendida a su padre.

De repente un fuerte ventarrón entro por una de las ventanas abiertas; Cloud grito por la sorpresa y Kairi atrapo varios documentos que habían volado y su padre también atrapo otro montón más, pero uno se les fue, a pesar de los intentos de Kairi por atraparlo.

-Waa…se fue uno…-musito Cloud acomodando los papeles mientras veía al otro irse, Kairi dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio, muy cabizbaja y dijo

-Perdona papá…es mi culpa de no haberlo atrapado-Cloud sonrió y le dio un beso a Kairi en la frente, agregando:

-Tranquila, el papel que se fue es el nacimiento de un bebe…

-¡Ay no…! ¿¡Entonces…estuvo muy mal…!?-Cloud sonrió nuevamente y negó, volteando hacía donde el papel se había ido

-Ese bebe iba a nacer mañana, bueno, llegara al mundo con un día de adelanto, no es gran problema-Kairi sonrió aliviada al oírle y el se llevo una mano al mentón-¿Sabes? También se me fue un papel ayer…umm…quizá sea mejor dejar de revisar los papeles de nacimientos con la ventana abierta

--

-Sora…-el castaño se tallo los ojos mientras veía con algo de pena al rubio, Roxas suspiro y tomo las manos de Sora entre las suyas-¿Acaso no me dirás nada?

-Es que…-suspiro un poco y se acerco un poco mas al rubio-recuerdas que, yo como ángel, puedo tener un hijo, ¿no?

-Si…me acuerdo de algo así…-se tallo un poco la sien, intentando hacer que sus ideas fluyeran, volteo nuevamente hacía el castaño y pregunto-¿Pero esto que tiene que ver?

-Yo…Roxas es que yo…tengo…

-¿Tienes…?-le siguió el rubio mientras lo veía confundido, Sora se ruborizo y tomo aire

-Un bebe...

-¿Un bebe?-pregunto Roxas confuso, pero rápidamente cayó en la cuenta y le pregunto enojado a Sora-¿¡De quien es ese bebe!? ¿¡Quien es el padre!?-el volteo a ver atónito al rubio y le dijo casi igual de enojado

-¡Tu eres el padre de mi bebe, Roxas!-el rubio permaneció viéndolo totalmente congelado, soltó las manos de Sora y se levanto de golpe de la cama

-¿¿¿¡¡¡Que que!!!???-Fue lo primero que pudo gritar mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza-¡Yo no puedo ser papá! ¡Tan solo tengo 17 años y…! Un momento…-Sora le vio con atención y el se sentó nuevamente a su lado, viendo al castaño con recelo-¿Cómo puedo ser el papá si nunca te he tocado?

-¡Claro que me haz tocado!-afirmo el castaño lleno de seguridad, Roxas se ruborizo ante lo que Sora decía mientras arqueaba una ceja, clara señal de que no le creía-¡Roxas!

-No te creo…yo nunca he estado contigo…

-¿¡Y que hay del beso!?-le grito el castaño muy molesto, Roxas le vio por un rato y se golpeo la frente molesto

-¡Así no nacen los bebes Sora!- le grito molesto, a lo que Sora retrocedió un poco, se llevo sus manos al pecho y le pregunto con inocencia

-¿Entonces como se hacen?-la cara de Roxas no podría estar mas roja al imaginar aquello, Sora se le acerco un poco mas y con la misma inocencia le pregunto-¿Me podrías decir como?

-Eh…ah…la cosa es que…ah…-Sora le veía atento y el sacudió su cabeza de un lado para otro, carraspeo un poco y pregunto-¿Pero por que crees que tu y yo tuvimos un bebe?

-Ah…bueno-se levanto de la cama y abrió su armario, sacando de este una pequeña canasta donde varios y curiosos ruidos se oían. Roxas se levanto y vio que en la canasta había un bebe de ojos bicolor, uno azul y otro verde, de corto pelo castaño y piel clara. Ella levanto una de sus manitas y tomo uno de los dedos extendidos de Roxas, causándole gran ternura al rubio-Me desperté temprano en la mañana y fui por el periódico de Cloud-san, pero al abrir me halle la canasta con el bebe

-Vaya…que problemas…-tomo al bebe en sus brazos y se la dio a Sora, revisando la canasta-Umm…debe de haber por algún lado un papel o algo así…-movió las mantas donde ella había estado y revolvió en búsqueda de algo, de repente un papel cayo al suelo y Sora lo señalo mientras cargaba a la criatura-¿Y esto?-lo tomo y le dio la vuelta, encontrándose escrito detrás de ese-"Espero poderte ver pronto, pequeña Yuna"

-¿Yuna?-levanto a la bebe a su misma altura, viéndola directo a los ojos mientras le sonreía-Así que te llamas Yuna-la bebe le vio algo confundida y comenzó a reír mientras intentaba tomar los castaños mechones de Sora

-Lo mejor sería ir con la policía y reportarles que nos encontramos a una bebe abandonada…quizá encuentren a su madre-comento Roxas con seriedad mientras dejaba la canasta sobre la cama de Sora, pero el abrazó con fuerza a la pequeña y le grito a Roxas

-¡No!-abrazó a la bebe de manera protectora y agrego-¡La mujer que halla abandonado a una bebe tan linda no se merece que se la devolvamos!

-¿¡Entonces que haremos, bobo!?-le pregunto molesto, el se quedo un rato callado y separo a Yuna un poco de si mismo, viendo a los bicolores ojos de la niña, de repente agrego

-Yo la cuidare

-¿¡Que que!?

-¡Claro! Soy un ángel guardián, ¿no? Entonces si puedo cuidarte a ti, también podré cuidar a una bebita-se sentó en la cama mientras que Yuna tocaba el rostro del castaño y el le sonreía lleno de ternura

-¡Sora, cosas así no te las puedes tomar a la ligera!-le regaño el rubio, pero Sora lo ignoro

-Yo seré tu papi Sora, ¿me oíste Yuna-chan? So-ra, ¡So-ra!

-No seas tonto…ella no podrá decir tu nombre tan rápidamente…-comento el rubio muy frustrado mientras que el castaño seguía repitiendo su nombre ante Yuna, pero de repente se oyó una dulce voz infantil que repetía

-So-ra…So-ra… ¡Sora!-ambos dieron un respingo al oírlo y Sora le sonrió

-¿A-acaba de hablar?-pregunto Roxas muy sorprendido, Sora se encogió de hombros y agrego

-Quizá ya tenga un año, no dice nada en la nota, ¿no?

-Umm…como sea…-volteo a la puerta que estaba cerrada y agrego-Lo mejor será que esto lo mantengamos en secreto…si mi madre se enterara de ella, pegaría un grito que…pff…mejor que no sepa nada

-Esta bien, esta bien-repitió Sora mientras mimaba a la bebe, ella volteo a ver a Roxas con singular inocencia y el castaño le dijo a la pequeña-El es tu otro papá, se llama Roxas…a ver dilo, ¡Ro-xas!

-¡Espera! Yo nunca acepte cuidarla, esto es muy tu problema, no el mió

-¿Qué acaso no me vas a ayudar?

-¡Yo quería regresarla a con su madre, pero tu no me dejaste! ¡Así que es muy tu problema!-Sora bajo su mirada con tristeza, aun con la bebe en brazos. Roxas resoplo al verlo y se sentó a su lado-Esta bien pues…te ayudare con ella…

-¡¡Aw!! ¡Gracias Roxas!-exclamo el castaño mientras se recargaba en el con una sonrisa en los labios, la bebe aprovecho la cercanía de ambos para poder tocar el rostro del rubio y el sonrió algo enternecido por aquel acto-Ves Roxas…le agradas…

-Si tú lo dices

-Claro que le agradas, tonto-hizo que cargara a la bebe y se separo de el, viendo como el rubio temía por que la bebe no se le cayera de los brazos-Te vez tan lindo cargándola….

-Me da miedo que se me caiga-admitió Roxas con algo de miedo, Sora se rio un poco y dijo

-Mira, abrázala bien y pon una de tus manos aquí-tomo una de las manos del rubio y la puso sobre la espalda de la niña-Así no se te cae

-Vaya…sabes algo de bebes como para no saber como se hacen, ¿no?-Sora sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sonriéndole contento

-No se nada de bebes…es mas como un sentimiento…-Sora la tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y volteo hacía una ventana-Es un muy lindo día y Yuna ha estado todo el día encerrada en mi cuarto, le hará mal estar aquí siempre…

-¡Espera, espera, espera!-exclamo Roxas agitando sus brazos frente a Sora y Yuna-A ver angelito… ¿Cómo crees que va a reaccionar mi madre cuando vea a una bebe en tus brazos? ¡No, que va! ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vea que esa bebe se parece a ti?

-¡Dirá que es la niña más hermosa del mundo entero!-exclamo Sora mientras le hacía cosquillas a la bebe con la punta de su nariz, Roxas se golpeo la frente frustrado y trono los dedos frente al castaño para llamarle la atención

-¡Dirá que hicimos algo indebido! ¿Acaso no recuerdas realmente como se hace un bebe?-pregunto el rubio desesperado y con el rostro totalmente rojo, Sora le vio con curiosidad mientras ladeaba su cabeza y Roxas agrego-Primer grado…cuando llevabas como medio año de llegar con nosotros

-Oh si…creo recordarlo-comento el castaño sonriendo

-Casi saliendo de la clase…tuvimos una clase "especial"-comento el, aun sonrojado-La clase de sexología…-Sora se le quedo viendo un buen rato y de repente su rostro enrojecía excesivamente, Roxas suspiro al verle y se tallo el pelo-Así se hacen los bebes…

-¡Pe-pe-pe-pero nosotros nunca hicimos eso!-la niña dio unos leves manotazos a la cara del castaño, como intentando hacerlo reaccionar. El volteo a verla y agrego-No hablemos de eso frente a ella, ¿ok?

-Ella no entiende lo que decimos…

-¡No me importa! No digas nada sobre ese tema con ella-le regaño y el rubio solo se paso una mano por la frente, ya algo harto de aquella situación.

-Mejor esperemos un tiempo, así veremos como decirle a mi madre lo que sucede-Oyeron un pequeño rugir y Sora volteo a ver a la pequeña, al parecer aquel rugido hambriento había provenido del estomago de Yuna

-Roxas…-le llamo el castaño preocupado, el se encogió de hombros y la pequeña comenzó a gimotear por el hambre-¡Roxas!

-¡Ah! ¡Voy por leche, voy por leche!-exclamo el al caer en la cuenta, abrió la puerta con fuerza y golpeo "algo". Miro abajo y vio como Rikku se tallaba la nariz (que seguramente había sido impactada por la puerta), ambos rubios se quedaron viendo un rato y la mayor le sonrió

-¡Vaya hermanito! ¿Con que jugueteando con el ángel, eh?-Se levanto del suelo y le revolvió el pelo, yéndose a su cuarto-No diré nada a cambio de ciertas cosillas, Roxy

-Perfecto…-musito el rubio, viendo a su hermana irse-Simplemente perfecto…

--

Sora logro contener satisfactoriamente los sollozos de Yuna, hasta que Roxas llego con un biberón lleno de leche que al fin hizo a la bebe tranquilizarse. El castaño la abrazaba cariñosamente mientras seguía dándole de comer y volteo a ver al rubio

-Oye ¿de donde sacaste el biberón?-el sonrió con nerviosismo y agrego

-Es de Kairi, de cuando estaba pequeña, por alguna razón mi mamá lo guardo. Así que yo solo lo lave y lo serví-Sora sonrió a medias y vio como Yuna se terminaba la última gota, se lo retiro con cuidado y comenzó a arrullarla hasta hacerla dormir. Un ultimo bostezo salio de los labios de la criatura y se dejo caer en los brazos de Morfeo, el castaño sonrió enternecido y acomodo a la pequeña en la canasta, intentando no despertarla.

-No es tan problemática, ¿verdad?

-Quiero verte cuando halla que cambiarle los pañales-Sora le vio con cierto coraje y oyeron la puerta ser tocada, Roxas tapo con una de las sabanas a la canasta y Rikku entro al cuarto

-Ah…eres tu…-comento el rubio, destapando de nuevo a la bebe, Sora le vio confundido y Roxas agrego-Rikku onee-chan sabe sobre Yuna

-Ah…vaya

-¡Con que se llama Yuna!-se acerco a la canasta y vio el dormido rostro de la criatura, ruborizándose y exclamando con ternura-Awww… ¡esta tan linda!-Sora se llevo un dedo a los labios, pidiéndole que bajara la voz y ella asintió-Bueno, los veo en el comedor en 5 minutos, tienen que explicarme todo

-Pero no puedo dejar a Yuna-chan-replico Sora con molestia y preocupación, Rikku le sonrió y agrego

-Esta dormida ya, si despierta llorara con fuerza y Kairi y mamá no están, así que no habrá problema

--

-A ver…veamos-comento Rikku mientras se cruzaba de piernas, sentada en la silla donde mayormente Cloud estaba-Esta bebe…Yuna, ¿la hallaste hoy en la mañana, en una canasta y con esta nota?-pregunto ella mientras alzaba la nota que Roxas le había dado, Sora asintió y ella se respondió-Una bebe abandonada

-Lo mismo le dije a Sora, eso y que debíamos de buscar a sus verdaderos padres, pero el no me oye-Sora se cruzo de brazos molesto y miro a Rikku como pidiéndole que le apoyara

-Bueno, bueno…somos dioses, ¿no? Estaría mal que dejáramos a una pobre humana a su suerte

-¡Gracias Rikku-san!-exclamo Sora entre alegría y triunfo. Roxas suspiro molesto y pregunto

-A ver, solo díganme ¿Qué tan bien podremos ocultar a una bebe de mi madre?-ambos le vieron atentos y el prosiguió-¡Vamos! ¡Mamá es distraída, pero no tanto! Se dará cuenta enseguida

-¡Lo que no quieres es cuidarla!-le reclamo Sora, haciendo una cara bastante graciosa. Roxas aguanto sus ganas de reírse y agrego

-¡Pues claro que no quiero cuidarla! ¡Yo no se NADA de bebes!

-¡¡¡Buaa!!!-Sora se dejo caer sobre la mesa de manera escandalosa mientras seguía fingiendo que lloraba-¡Eres un padre desobligado! ¡Quiero el divorcio!

-¿¡Cual divorcio si ni siquiera estamos casados!?-Sora levanto el rostro molesto al ver que el rubio no le había seguido la corriente, Rikku agito sus manos con nerviosismo y agrego

-Luego hablen de divorcio, ahora lo importante es la niña, ¿no?-voltearon a ver a la rubia y asintieron al mismo tiempo-Bueno, lo mejor será ocultarla por un tiempecito, ya veré yo como darle la noticia con el mayor tacto posible a nuestra madre y…-oyeron unos lloriqueos que provenían de arriba y Sora se levanto de la silla rápidamente

-Luego seguimos con esto, ¿si?- fue corriendo a su cuarto y los sollozos cesaron, siendo reemplazados por las dulces risitas de Yuna

-Se encariño con Sora, ¿no?

-Comienzo a temer que ella crea que Sora es su mamá-Rikku sonrió de manera acusadora y le pregunto

-¿Sientes celos de una bebe?-Roxas le vio molesto y respondió

-¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué yo pienso que Yuna me va a robar a mi ángel guardián?-Rikku rió ante la reacción de su hermanito y el agrego-Celos yo…si claro…

--

Paso el día con total tranquilidad y Yuna se quedo dormida en los brazos de Sora. Roxas los veía con seriedad mientras que el castaño seguía mimándola con cariño, se dieron las nueve de la noche y el rubio se levanto de la cama, listo para irse a su habitación

-Roxas…-le llamo de vuelta el castaño-Oye, ¿Yuna podría dormir contigo hoy?

-¿Conmigo?-pregunto el con tranquilidad, Sora asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama con la criatura en brazos

-Me sentiría mas tranquilo si ella durmiera a tu lado, además de que no has pasado nada de tiempo con ella-Roxas le miro como diciéndole "Como digas, entonces", el castaño le sonrió y deposito a la bebe en los brazos del rubio.-Cuídala bien, ¿si?

Roxas asintió sin decir nada y salio del cuarto del castaño, su madre ya estaba dormida y Kairi no estaba cerca, así que el panorama lo tenía libre. Llego a su cuarto y acostó a la bebe en su cama, ella extendió una de sus pequeñas manos, al parecer buscando a Sora, y el rubio se sentó a su lado, acariciándole el rostro para tranquilizarle, la niña atrapo uno de sus dedos y se tranquilizo al sentirlo. Poco a poco se acostó a un lado de la bebe y la acurruco en su pecho, ella aferro nuevamente uno de los dedos del rubio y sonrió al sentirse en los brazos del joven dios, Roxas sonrió enternecido y se pregunto a si mismo

-¿Por qué Sora no querrá dormir contigo si eres una bebe tan linda?

--

Sora ya se había quedado dormido y estaba con los brazos y piernas extendidos por toda su cama, hablando unas cuantas incoherencias mientras daba un giro en su cama y terminaba tendido en el suelo…clara razón por la que había preferido que la niña durmiera con Roxas.

--

-Papá, acércate mas…-oyó el rubio en un susurró infantil, el aun seguía algo adormilado y se acerco a aquella que había hablado-Papá, abrázame

-¿Así…?-pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba en brazos a lo que fuera que le estuviera hablando

-Gracias papá…-oyó el como respuesta, haciendo que los efectos del sueño fueran yéndose, abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró a una niña de pelo castaño muy corto, abrazada de el mientras se acurrucaba con una sonrisa. Se levanto de golpe y grito sorprendido, haciendo que la pequeña también gritara asustada. Sora se despertó por aquel grito y en lo primero que pensó fue en la pequeña, fue corriendo al cuarto del rubio y abrió la puerta de golpe. Roxas estaba tirado en el suelo, viendo sorprendido a la que debía ser Yuna

-¿Yuna-chan?-pregunto el mientras se acercaba a ella. Tenía el pelo café como hasta los hombros y su cuerpo ya era parecido al de una pequeña de 4 años, Sora miraba sorprendido el enorme crecimiento y ella elevo sus brazos, pidiéndole que le abrazara

-Papá Roxas da miedo…-dijo Yuna mientras que Sora la levantaba de la cama, el la tomo envuelta en las sabanas del rubio y le dijo

-Perdona a papá, es que se asusto mucho-la pequeña abrazó contenta al castaño y tallo su nariz contra la de Sora, Roxas se levanto del suelo un poco mas tranquilo después de aquel susto y viendo a la niña dijo

-Sora…se que los niños crecen mas cuando duermen…pero esto es totalmente ilógico-el castaño le vio con seriedad y suspiro un poco

-No se que pase…pero no es para que la asustes así-Roxas giro los ojos y vio como alguien se asomaba a su cuarto

-Chicos, tan temprano y pelean…-Rikku callo por completo al ver a la niña en brazos de Sora y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero Roxas fue mas rápido y le tapo la boca. Ambos castaños vieron sorprendidos a la rubia y el se apresuro a decir

-¡Ah! Yuna-chan, ella es la hermana de papá Roxas, es tu tía Rikku-la rubia asintió varias veces y Roxas le soltó la boca, ella resoplo y les dijo a ambos

-Vamos a tener que hablar mucho sobre ello-ambos asintieron y Yuna toco los hombros de Sora, como queriendo llamarle la atención. El se volteo hacía la niña y le sonrió, pero ella le dijo con clara vergüenza en su voz

-Papi…moje la cama…

-Ah…ya veo…-comento el sonriéndole con nerviosismo

--

Ambos castaños estaban en el cuarto de lavado mientras que Sora metía la sabana a la lavadora. Yuna estaba envuelta en una toalla sin dejar de ver al suelo, el dio marcha la maquina y miro a la pequeña

-Papi, perdona

-¿Eh? Ah ya, no pasa nada, solo se lava y asunto resuelto-la niña sonrió ante el comentario y abrazó a Sora, la puerta se abrió y vio horrorizado como Kairi entraba y le miraba a el, llevaba su mirada a Yuna y volteaba nuevamente a Sora-¡Ah! Kairi, déjame explicarte…es que…-Kairi negó un poco y le sonrió

-Luego puedes explicarme, solo vengo por toallas para meterme a bañar

-¡Ah! ¿Kairi, me harías un favor y bañas a Yuna de una vez?-Kairi cerró sus ojos y asintió varias veces, tomando la mano de la pequeña, Sora se dirigió a la salida, pero algo lo detuvo por la parte baja de la camisa-¿Eh?

-No me dejes sola papi…-Sora sonrió un poco y se hinco a la altura de Yuna

-Mira, ella es Kairi, es tu tía y te cuidara muy bien, así que estarás bien-la pequeña asintió varias veces y tomo con mas seguridad la mano de Kairi. Sora salió y ella volteo hacía la castaña

-¿Hija de Sora?-pregunto Kairi con curiosidad, Yuna asintió mientras daba pequeños brinquitos y la pelirroja suspiro-Será una muy larga explicación

--

-Bueno, bueno, bueno…-repitió Rikku cuando los tres estaban en la cocina nuevamente-Así que…su bebe creció a una niña

-Hoy que desperté estaba así-comento Roxas, viendo a su hermana. Se encogió de hombros y agrego-Es imposible que se halla ido o me la hayan arrebatado, por que me hubiera despertado

-Pues si, sueles tener el sueño ligero-Admitió la rubia mientras se mordisqueaba una uña-Pero aun así es ilógico que una bebe crezca casi tres años en una sola noche

-Lo mismo dijo Roxas, pero Yuna esta bastante crecida y habla muy bien, así que es ilógico, pero posible-comento el castaño, viendo a ambos rubios-Además se sabe muy bien nuestros nombres y cuando despertó te llamo papá Roxas, ¿no?-el nombrado asintió y Sora prosiguió-Entonces sigue siendo nuestra misma Yuna-chan

-¡Bueno pues! Tiremos esa idea de que la hayan cambiado-dijo Roxas, intentando evitar que Sora siguiera-Ahora lo importante, ¿Cómo es que creció tanto?-Rikku y Sora permanecieron en silencio y el rubio exhalo molesto-Vaya…en que problemas nos metiste, Sora-el solo hizo un puchero al oírlo reclamarle y miro a otro lado ofendido

--

Kairi le tallaba la cabeza a la castaña, enjabonándole el pelo mientras tenía cuidado que la espuma no le cayera a los ojos. Tomo el jabón que tenía cerca y comenzó a tallarle la espalda, pero al retirarle unos cabellos de la nuca, se encontró un pequeño tatuaje con la forma de dos alitas plateadas con el contorno dorado. Comenzó a tallar el jabón contra aquella "mancha", pero no se iba, siguió tallando y la pequeña dio un pequeño quejido

-Tía Kairi, duele…-ella se detuvo y le sonrió algo apenada

-Perdona, es que me halle una mancha rara

--

-¿Y si le dijéramos sobre esto a Cloud-san?-sugirió Sora con seriedad. Rikku y Roxas se miraron y ella agrego

-Ha estado bastante ocupado y no podemos ir en este momento…creó que lo mejor será encargarnos nosotros mismos de esto

-A fin de cuentas somos dioses, ¿no?-comento Roxas con gran auto-suficiencia, Sora sonrió un poco al ver que el rubio tenía una gran seguridad en si mismo. Vieron a Tifa llegar a donde ellos estaban y terminaron la platica, la morena se tallo el pelo algo adormilada y le pregunto a Sora

-Sora-chan… ¿Qué vamos a desayunar…?-el rubio se levanto de la mesa al recordar el desayuno y comenzó a sacar unas cosas del refrigerador, pero al sacar unos cuantos ingredientes, se oyó gritar

-¡Papá! ¡Tráeme ropa!-Tifa se congelo al oír aquel grito y Yuna volvió a decir-¡Papi apúrate, tengo frió!-la mujer se tapo los oídos aterrada y exclamo

-¡Ah! ¡Una niña! ¡Se oye una niña, estoy segura de que es una niña!-Sora y Roxas se pusieron frente a ella negando fervientemente y el rubio agrego

-Vamos mamá, sabes que no ahí ninguna niña a excepción de Kairi

-¡Así es! ¡Debe de ser su imaginación, Tifa-san!-ella se detuvo al oírles y mas tranquila dijo

-Si, tienen razón, ha de ser mi imaginación…

-¡Papá, tengo mucho frió, date prisa!-Tifa volvió a taparse los oidos mientras se agitaba de un lado a otro y Roxas volteo hacia el castaño. "¡Haz algo! ¡Tu la hallaste y ahora debes de ver como evitar que mamá la descubra!", el le miro molesto y le respondió "Eso estoy planeando, déjame pensar". Volteó hacía la diosa, que seguía girando de un lado a otro con desesperación y de repente agrego

-¡Ah, Tifa-san! ¿Sabía que imaginarse cosas es malo para la salud?-a Roxas le entraron ganas de darse de topes contra la pared al oír aquello, pero Tifa se detuvo y permaneció viendo al castaño

-¿En serio?

-¡Claro que si! ¿Qué tal si mejor regresa a la cama? Yo haré el desayuno y se lo llevo a su cuarto

-Ah…quizá sea buena idea-Tifa se tallo un poco la cabeza y subió las escaleras hacía su cuarto-Es imposible que haya bebes aquí…muy, muy imposible

--

-Tenemos un problema…-musito Kairi al ver a Yuna, ella traía una de las blusas de la pelirroja, pero le quedaba sumamente grande. La castaña volteó a verle y la mayor suspiro-Demasiado grande

-¿Por qué tanto grito?-pregunto Roxas al asomarse al baño, Kairi negó un poco y la castaña levanto sus brazos para que el rubio le abrazara

-Papá, Yuna-chan aun es pequeña-le dijo ella cuando el rubio le levanto del suelo, el asintió levemente y sintió unos jaloncitos de su ropa, volteo a ver y vio que era su hermanita quien le hablaba-¿Qué sucede?

-Yuna tiene algo raro en la espalda

-¿Algo raro?-levanto un poco el cuello de la camisa de la niña, pero no pudo ver gran cosa por sus mechones cafés-Bueno, lo mejor será entrar a la habitación de alguno de los dos a revisarla

--

-¿Algo en su espalda…?-pregunto Sora al ver a Roxas y Yuna en su cuarto, el castaño tomo a la pequeña y la subió a su cama, levanto la blusa de la pequeña y se halló aquel tatuaje, dio un respingo al ver aquello y bajo la prenda al instante-¡No puedo creerlo!

-¿Qué sucede Sora?-pregunto el rubio muy preocupado, el le enseño el tatuaje y se volteó hacía el castaño-¿Qué significa ese tatuaje?

-¡Yuna es un ángel! ¡Yo también tengo ese mismo tatuaje!

-No te creo-respondió el rubio ante aquello, Sora suspiro molesto y se quito la camisa, mostrándole que en su espalda tenía el mismo tatuaje, nada más que las alas eran un poco más grandes

-Es el sello que te marca como ángel-volvió a ponerse la camisa y agrego-Eso explica el porque ella crece con tanta rapidez…

-¿Tu creciste también de esa manera?-Sora negó y respondió

-No, yo crecí de "manera normal"… ¿pero recuerdas que en la canasta de Yuna-chan decía que ojala se encontrara nuevamente con alguien?-Roxas asintió y el siguió-Quizá tenga que buscar a aquel que tenga que proteger…no se, una ángel guardián momentánea o…-se tallo la cabeza, como intentando recordar algo mas y agrego-No existen muchos ángeles y arcángeles…si mal no recuerdo, son trece ángeles, contando a Yuna y a mi, y cuatro arcángeles

-Tus padres y otros dos más

-Así es- volteo nuevamente a con Yuna, que los miraba confundida y dijo-No se si siga creciendo, pero lo que se es que debe de encontrar a ese humano que debe proteger

-¿Y si no lo halla…?-comento el rubio, llevándose una mano a la barbilla

-Puede ser que el humano caiga en manos de algún demonio o puede que muera antes de tiempo…sea cual sea el caso, eso causaría que Yuna-chan regrese al cielo sin haber logrado su primera misión como ángel

-Ya veo…entonces, en nuestro caso, ¿significa que tu tienes que protegerme de los demonios?-Sora asintió levemente y se talló la nuca, viendo que la pequeña los veía aun mas confundida

-¡Ah! Nada, nada Yuna-chan-comento el mientras sacudía levemente sus manos y la castaña sonrió levemente, mas volteó hacía Roxas y dijo

-Papá…quiero ir al baño…-el rubio suspiro y agrego

-En definitiva, este no es mi día…

--

-Oye papá…sobre lo que estaban platicando tú y papi Sora…

-Ah…no te preocupes por eso…-comento el rubio esperándola fuera del baño, haciendo guardia de que Tifa no fuera a aparecer

-No, es que soñé algo raro, no se si sea sobre eso…

-¿Soñaste algo raro?-pregunto el, interesándose un poco mas en lo que la pequeña decía-¿A que te refieres?

-Es que es una voz que me llama y dice "¡Yunnie! ¡Apúrate que te quedan cinco días!"

-¿"Cinco días"?-pregunto el rubio confundido, oyó que la pequeña le bajaba al baño y salía del cuarto

-Sip-levanto su mano y mostró cinco de sus deditos, confirmándole aun mas con un-Cinco días nada mas…-permaneció en silencio un rato y agrego-¿Crees que esos cinco días sean para buscar a la persona que papi Sora dijo que debía proteger?

-No lo se…-comento el rascándose la nuca-Quizá sea eso o algo tenía la leche que te tomaste…

-¿Algo que?-pregunto con inocencia, haciendo que Roxas se preguntara si en verdad la niña no era hija de Sora. Pero un grito lleno aquel pasillo y el rubio se alerto por aquello, viendo a su madre señalar a Yuna

-¡Ah! ¡Una niña, una niña, una niña!

-¿¡Mamá!?-Yuna volteó a ver a Roxas al oírle y dio un pequeño gritito, corrió hacía Tifa y abrazó una de sus piernas

-¡Abuela!-Tifa volvió a gritar aterrada, pero se detuvo de repente y se hinco junto a la niña, le talló el pelo un poco y acarició una de sus mejillas, volteó sorprendida hacía Roxas y dijo

-No es una ilusión…

En definitiva, el y Sora tenían mucho que explicar…

--

Pasaron varias horas donde los miembros de la familia se reunieron, el castaño les explico por quizá sexta vez lo que había pasado, mas Tifa seguía molesta por que ellos les habían ocultado sobre la pequeña, termino de decirle todo y Tifa agrego

-¡Confié en ti y mira lo que haces!-inflo sus cachetes en un puchero infantil y agrego-Yo confiándote en que estuvieran muy juntitos y me lo pagas haciendo que mi hijo sea papa, ¡Ángel abusivo!-Sora rio con nerviosismo al oírle y agrego

-Pero no es mi hija…me la halle hace poco fuera de la casa…

-Oh, cierto…-comento ella, olvidándose del pleito y pregunto-Entonces… ¿ella fue abandonada?

-¿Abandonada…?-pregunto la castaña, ladeando levemente su cabeza. Sora y Roxas negaron fervientemente y el rubio comento

-¡Cosas de adultos! ¡Cosas de adultos!-la niña solo asintió un poco como si entendiera aquello y Roxas volteó hacía su madre-No es "eso" sino un ángel que por alguna extraña razón cayó aquí

-Pues Cloud no me ha contado nada al respecto-Tifa se encogió de hombros y solo dijo-En realidad no le he visto desde hace mucho…Aun así, debieron de haberme consultado a mi antes de haber traído a esa niña, ¿Y si hubiera sido robada? ¿O si hubiera sido un demonio? ¿Saben en los problemas que se hubieran podido meter?-ambos bajaron la cabeza al oírla, pero Yuna con tristeza musito

-Yo no quería meter en problemas a nadie…-Tifa le sonrió un poco, como diciéndole que no había problema, la pequeña sonrió y dijo-¿Entonces no esta enojada, señora?

-¿Se-ño-ra?-repitió Tifa con cierta ira en su voz que la pequeña castaña no logro detectar, Rikku sonrió y comento

-Bueno, si Yunnie es hija de Sora y Roxas…entonces no sería señora, sino abuela

-¿A-bue-la?-repitió nuevamente la morena, aun mas airada y causando que Rikku tuviera que aguantar las ganas de carcajearse, Kairi se acercó a Yuna y le susurro al oído

-Llámale señorita…

-¡Señorita!-le llamo Yuna mientras sonreía, la ira de la diosa desapareció y con un rubor en sus mejillas agrego

-¡En cambio, es demasiado dulce como para meternos en problemas, ¿verdad?! ¡Puede quedarse! ¡Puede quedarse!-ambos chicos suspiraron aliviados, viendo como Tifa se mecía de una lado para otro mientras repetía "¡Señorita! ¡señorita!"

--

Otro día paso y otro "crecimiento" hubo en la niña, mas no fue enorme ya que Yuna solo había crecido hasta aparentar tener 10 años. Roxas se abrochaba la camisa del uniforme y la castaña le miraba desde la cama con suma atención, se puso la corbata alrededor del cuello y volteo hacía la niña

-Te quedaras hoy en la casa ya que tu papá y yo tendremos que ir a la escuela, te vas a tener que portar muy bien, ¿entendido Yuna?-ella asintió fervientemente y se levanto de la cama, tomando la mano del rubio

-Solo prométeme que tu y papi Sora regresaran pronto- el asintió ante la petición de la castaña y bajaron juntos las escaleras. Toda la familia, a excepción de Cloud, estaban comiendo y los dos se sentaron en la silla. Sora ya había terminado de comer y lavaba los trastes que iban dejando, pasaron unos quince minutos y se fueron de ahí, despidiéndose de la familia y de su ahora hija.

Yuna miraba la televisión completamente aburrida, meciendo sus pies de a un lado para otro. Habían pasado solamente unas tres horas y la castaña ya quería ver a sus padres, Tifa le hizo una pequeña cola de rata con perlas de diferentes tonos de azul en pos de mantenerla entretenida, pero al terminar ella volvió a aburrirse, termino caminando por la casa y de repente paso por la cocina, viendo a Rikku ver la televisión atentamente

-¿Tía Rikku?-ella despego sus ojos de la pantalla al oírle y vio que la niña le señalaba a un par de paquetes cuadrados de color azul-¿Y eso?

-¡Ah! Al parecer a Sora y a Roxas se les olvido su comida…-se levanto de su silla y tomó ambas cajas, pero al ver a Yuna sonrió con malicia y pregunto-Oye Yunnie, ¿quieres ver a tus papás?

-¡Si, si!-respondió ella muy emocionada, Rikku sonrió y dijo

-Bueno, tendrás que ponerte un uniforme de Kairi para ello

--

Sora recién había terminado de ponerse el uniforme de educación física y salio de los vestidores de hombres, viendo hacía la cancha y mirando que Roxas se estiraba con pereza y dejaba mostrar parte de su buen cuerpo. Desde la llegada de Yuna no habían tenido mucha intimidad y el realmente quería estar a solas con el, no podía dejar de imaginarse estando en los brazos del rubio mientras lo mimaba con suma ternura, su rostro enrojeció en exceso y sacudió su cabeza repetidas veces…no era exactamente el momento perfecto para estar imaginando aquellas cosas, mas que nada por que debía pensar en quien debía Yuna de proteger, tenía que ser de esa región, lo cual minimizaba la búsqueda a…miles de personas, suspiro y se talló la cabeza algo frustrado mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros, los chicos no parecían necesitar protección y las chicas se veían realmente animadas, así que quizá ninguno de su clase fuera el que necesitara un ángel guardián. De repente sintió un pinchazo al corazón y se llevo la mano al pecho, alertando al rubio que había alcanzado a ver aquello. Roxas fue hacía el y lo sostuvo por los hombros, mientras que el castaño miraba instintivamente hacía el techo de la escuela, mas no alcanzo a ver absolutamente nada

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto el rubio muy preocupado, Sora miro con recelo el mismo lugar y le susurro

-Creo haber detectado un demonio…-oculto uno de sus mechones tras su oreja y agrego-Pero este también me ha detectado…

-¿Crees que…?

-"El de Yuna" si esta aquí…-le interrumpió el castaño mientras miraba discretamente a sus compañeros, pero ninguno daba muestras de debilidad o algo parecido

-¿Puedes ver algo?-pregunto el, pero Sora negó

-¡¡Papá Roxas!! ¡¡Papi Sora!!-ambos dieron un respingo al oír aquello y sin dar crédito a sus ojos, vieron como Yuna iba corriendo hacía ellos, usando un uniforme de colegiala mientras cargaba en sus manos los almuerzos de ambos. Todos sus compañeros veían sorprendidos aquella escena, cuchicheando cosas como "¿Oíste? Llamo "papá" a ellos dos", "¿De quien crees que sea hija? ¿De Sora o de Roxas?" o "Crees que ambos ya hallan tenido…"

-Yu-Yuna-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el castaño entre sorprendido y preocupado, ella les sonrió y les tendió sus almuerzos

-Los olvidaron y Yunnie quiso traérselos-respondió ella, hablando en tercera persona. Roxas sonrió con nerviosismo y tomo ambos, pero la niña los miro sin moverse y el rubio dijo

-Lo mejor será que te vayas a la casa, Yuna…halla espéranos

-¡Si me das un besito!-agrego ella, girando su mejilla hacía Roxas mientras esperaba el beso de su padre, Roxas vio aterrado como todos sus compañeros esperaban expectantes a que aquella escena se diera y no tuvo de otra mas que besar a su "hija"

Definitivamente…ese día fue un completo calvario para ambos…

--

-¡Rikku, ¿como demonios se te ocurrió mandar a Yuna a nuestra escuela?!-le reclamo el rubio al hallarse a su hermana en su cuarto, ella le ignoro y siguió girando las hojas de aquel libro-¡No sabes en cuantos problemas nos metiste a Sora y a mi! ¡Ahora todo mundo cree que tuvimos sexo!-Rikku sonrió satisfecha al verlo sonrojarse en exceso ante lo que había dicho y puso sobre una de sus manos el libro que había estado hojeando, dejando ver a Roxas que era su anuario

-Sora nos aviso que el elegido para Yunnie esta en tu escuela, seguramente en tu salón, así que enséñale a tu hija las fotos de tus compañeros a ver si reconoce alguno-salio del cuarto y antes de irse, comento-Y si tanto te molesta que digan eso sin que tu le hallas puesto un dedo encima a Sora, entonces hazlo tuyo y asunto resuelto-su rostro se puso del color de un tomate y lanzó una almohada contra la joven diosa, pero ella lo evadió con gran facilidad y se fue a su cuarto. Roxas permaneció unos minutos maldiciendo a su hermana y se dirigió al cuarto del castaño, viendo a la niña recostada sobre el regazo de Sora

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el al verlo llegar con la cara roja, el negó un poco mientras intentaba que su rostro regresara a su color normal y dijo

-Oye Yuna, necesito que veas esto-ella se irguió y el rubio puso el anuario sobre su regazo, la castaña le miro sin entender y Roxas agrego-Mira las fotos de esos chicos y dinos si reconoces a alguien

-¡Buena idea! ¡De esa manera ella detectara a la persona!-abrió el libro para ella y comenzaron a hojearlo con tranquilidad, mientras que Sora le preguntaba si le reconocía, pero Yuna negaba con tristeza. Llegaron a una pagina donde estaba una foto de Namine y el rubio sintió que su corazón se agitaba un poco, Sora alcanzo a detectar aquello y bajo su mirada con tristeza, pero Yuna permaneció viéndola con seriedad-¿Qué pasa, Yuna-chan?

-Ella se siente extraña…-se llevo una mano a la barbilla y agrego-Su rostro no se me hace familiar ni nada por el estilo…pero al ver su rostro siento peligro…

-¿Peligro?-pregunto Roxas sin dar crédito a lo que oía-¡No Yuna! ¡Ella es una chica muy tierna!-ella le miro con curiosidad al oírle y comento

-Aun así…tengo un sentimiento extraño al ver sus ojos…como si corriera mucho peligro

-Sigamos-dijo Sora, dándole vuelta a la hoja e intentando evitar en lo posible cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con aquella chica. Siguieron hojeando el anuario, preocupando a ambos ya que comenzaban a acabarse las hojas, pero de repente Yuna paro señalando el rostro de un chico

-¡El! ¡El es!-ambos se asomaron a ver y no pudieron creer lo que veían

-¿¡Tidus!?-exclamaron al unísono mientras la niña sonreía y asentía

-¡Si! ¡Es Tidus a quien debo buscar!

--

El día acabo pronto y Roxas comenzó a despertar. Toda la familia había quedado de acuerdo en que ellos llevarían a la niña a conocer a Tidus y verían que era lo que pasaría, ya que como solo habían pasado cuatro días, quizá nada malo fuera a suceder. El rubio tomo en sus brazos a Yuna, ya acostumbrado a la presencia de la niña en su cama, pero sin darse cuenta toco algo "nuevo". Abrió sus ojos de par en par y sin poder creerlo miro lo que estaba tocando. Uno de los pechos de Yuna

-¡¡¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!-gritaron al unísono. Roxas aterrado y Yuna indignada por el atrevimiento de su padre, abofeteo a Roxas con bastante fuerza, tumbándolo al suelo al tiempo que Sora entraba al cuarto del rubio

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el preocupado, Yuna se envolvió en las sabanas y grito

-¡¡Papá Roxas toco uno de mis pechos!!

-¡¿Qué tu que?!-le grito Sora lleno de coraje

-¡¡Puedo explicarlo!!-se excuso el rubio mientras se alejaba de Sora lo mas posible, temiendo que otro ángel lo golpeara. Pero se dieron cuenta de lo que Yuna había dicho y volteando hacía ella, ambos preguntaron-¿Pechos?-la chica se quito la sabana y dejo mostrar su cuerpo, su cintura se había achicado, sus caderas eran mas amplias y sus pechos eran muy grandes, haciéndola ver como una atractiva joven de su edad

-Oh por Cloud…-comento Sora al verle, volteo a ver a Roxas y le miro con cierto coraje-Eres un pervertido Roxas

-¡Pero si yo no hice que creciera! ¡Ella amaneció así!

--

Sora tomo con firmeza la mano de Yuna, caminando varios metros delante de Roxas. La castaña había tomado uno de los uniformes de Rikku, ya que ella había estado en la misma escuela que ellos, y se dirigieron al plantel. Varios veían con ciertos celos al castaño al verle caminar tomado de la mano con aquella atractiva chica, en cambio Roxas no podía dejar de sentir coraje al verlos. No olvidaba que Yuna quería a Sora como se quiere a un padre, pero al verlos así de juntos y tomados de la mano, hacían que cierta ira invadiera su corazón y deseara ser el que tomaría la mano del ángel…sorprendiéndole al mismo tiempo su deseo de estar con Sora… ¿realmente estaba enamorado de el o simplemente tenía un fuerte sentimiento por el castaño? Fuera lo que fuera, en ese momento el estaba muy enojado por lo que había sucedido en la mañana y eso de "pervertido" tardaría mucho en hacer que Sora lo olvidara.

Llevaron a Yuna al techo de la escuela y le pidieron que los esperara en aquel lugar hasta que el receso llegara. Al empezar en sus clases, hablaron mentalmente para ponerse de acuerdo en como contarle a Tidus sobre Yuna, pero no llegaban a una idea en específico, llegando sorprendentemente rápido la hora del almuerzo. Roxas se levanto de su silla en pos de convencer a Tidus de seguirle, pero el saco una nota de uno de sus libros y sonrió un poco al ver aquel pedazo de papel

-¿Qué es eso Tidus?-pregunto el rubio con mucha curiosidad, Tidus le sonrió y respondió

-Una chica me la dejo en la caseta de mis zapatos, que deseaba verme en el techo de la escuela para hablar conmigo- se acomodo sus cabellos con arrogancia y agrego-A de ser tan tímida esa minina, que no pudo ni decírmelo frente a frente…

-¿Te dijo como se llamaba?-cuestiono el, sospechando de Yuna, pero el rubio negó y comento

-Te lo dije, una mínima muy tímida…ni siquiera escribió su nombre-se encogió de hombros y dijo-En fin, no tengo que hacerla esperar, sería de mala educación-y dicho esto, salio del salón

-¿Qué sucedió Roxas? ¿Le convenciste?-pregunto Sora cuando este se fue, el rubio volteo a verle y respondió

-Tengo un mal presentimiento…a Tidus le llego una nota donde decía que alguien le quería ver en el techo…pero Yuna no le mando nada, ¿verdad?-Sora negó un poco y el rubio lo tomo por la muñeca-Tenemos que ir antes de que algo malo suceda

--

Yuna tarareaba una canción de un comercial que había visto en la tele mientras esperaba a que sus padres llegaran, oyó la puerta abrirse y se levanto del suelo sumamente alegre, pero se ruborizo al ver a Tidus llegar, el le sonrió y se acerco a ella, mostrándole la carta

-Me llego tu mensajito-ella ladeó su cabeza al oírle y guardo el papel nuevamente-Nunca había visto a una lindura como tu en este lugar

-¿Ya te explicaron todo?-pregunto ella, suponiendo que sus padres le habían explicado la situación-¿Sabes que soy tu ángel guardián?

-¿Mi ángel guardián?-repitió Tidus extrañado, sonrió un poco y dijo-Oye, esta es una manera muy extraña de llamar mi atención

-¡No! ¡Esto es cierto!-se excuso la joven, viendo con cierta tristeza al rubio-Papi Sora me mostró fotos de sus compañeros y cuando te vi supe que eras tu a quien debía proteger

-¿Papi Sora? ¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿Me estas diciendo que eres la hija de Sora?-Yuna asintió lentamente y Tidus se llevo las manos a la frente confundido-¿Es una broma de Roxas, no?

-¡No, claro que no es una broma!-el rubio la miraba ya sin poder creerle nada y ella dijo desesperada-¡Puedes estar en un grave peligro y yo solo quiero salvarte por ello!

-Claaaaaro…-agrego el con una ceja alzada-Mira, dile a Roxas que planee mejores bromas que usar a una linda chica para volverme loco-se dirigió a la puerta en pos de regresar a su salón, pero Yuna le siguió rápidamente

-¡Créeme por favor!-le pidió la joven al tiempo en que tomaba su mano, ambos sintieron algo parecido a una corriente eléctrica que atravesaba todo su cuerpo y permanecieron estáticos mientras sentían aquella sensación. Tidus se quedo viendo a los bicolores ojos de la castaña y tomo con un poco de más firmeza la mano de la joven

-¿Qué….que fue eso?

-No lo se…-comento ella sorprendida, la joven sintió un golpe extraño en su corazón y se llevo la mano al pecho, Tidus la sujeto por los hombros preocupado y de repente un fuerte viento golpeo a ambos, dejándolos en el suelo. El rubio no supo por donde provenían esas ráfagas, pero Yuna al levantar su rostro vio una silueta a lo lejos, una mujer de cabellos dorados

-¡Yuna-chan!-Roxas y Sora llegaron corriendo a aquel lugar, el castaño cayó por aquel viento y el joven dios alcanzó a tomar su mano, sujetándose al marco de la puerta y tomando con firmeza la mano del ángel

-¿¡Papi, que sucede!?-Sora no respondió e hizo aparecer en una de sus manos una espada de color plateado y azul, tomando la mano de Roxas para levantarse del suelo

-¿¡Que es lo que quieres!?-grito el castaño a aquella silueta, pero esta solo respondió haciendo las ráfagas aun mas fuertes. Sus manos se soltaron y Sora fue lanzado mas atrás, siendo atrapado por Yuna y Tidus

-¡¿Papá, que es eso?!-pregunto la castaña muy preocupada

-¡Eso es un demonio!-exclamo el castaño enterrando la espada en el piso-Yuna, es de eso de lo que debes de proteger a Tidus

-¿¡Protegerme de que cosa!?-exclamo el rubio sorprendido, aun en busca de aquello que fuera lo que estuviera atacándolos-¡¿Sora, que es lo que pasa?!

-¡No es momento de explicaciones!-grito Roxas a aquel trío, sujetándose aun del marco de la puerta, vieron como aquella sombra negra se lanzaba contra ellos y daba un fuerte golpe a Tidus, haciendo que el terminara hasta el enrejado del tejado, rompiéndose ante el impacto

-¡Tidus!-la joven soltó a Sora y con el mayor cuidado posible llego a su lado, sujetando al rubio e intentando ponerlo a salvo, la sombra rodeo al castaño y el permaneció en busca de algo a lo que poder atacar.

De repente vio que entre aquellas sombras se formaba un cuerpo femenino, empuño la espada y la enterró en el vientre de aquel demonio, oyendo un grito ensordecedor que hizo que un fuerte viento los golpeara nuevamente, el cual hizo que Tidus resbalara nuevamente y estuviera a punto de caer. Sora corrió hacía el y logro jalarlo de regreso a la escuela, pero el fue quien termino perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo

-¡No, Sora!-Roxas corrió lo mas que sus piernas le permitieron y se lanzo tras el, logrando tomar al castaño en sus brazos.

La gravedad hacía lo suyo y ambos se precipitaban al suelo, Sora se aferro al cuerpo del rubio y cerró los ojos aterrado al saber que pronto el impacto lo llevaría de vuelta al cielo, pero sintió que el rubio estiraba uno de sus brazos y varios arbustos crecieron a una velocidad impresionante, sintió como su cuerpo caía con suavidad sobre aquellos tupidos arbustos y Roxas caía sobre el, aun así no se soltaron.

-¡Roxas! ¡Sora! ¿¡Están bien!?-oyeron a Tidus gritar, el rubio se levanto poco a poco y volteando hacía ellos le grito

-¡Todo perfecto!

-¡Vamos para allá!-exclamo el rubio, tomando la mano de Yuna y guiándola abajo. Roxas se volteo hacía con Sora y vio que el le sonreía agradecido, se golpeo la frente entre aliviado y enfadado y le grito

-¡Eres un tarado! ¿¡Como se te ocurrió haber hecho semejante estupidez!?-se talló los ojos con fuerza y agrego-¿¡Que hubiera pasado si no hubiera podido haber usado mis poderes!? ¡¿Y si no hubiera reaccionado y hubieras caído solo?! ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por que no usaste tus alas!?-sintió como Sora lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acercaba aun mas a el, acariciándole el rostro mientras le sonreía

-Gracias por haberme salvado…-Roxas abrió sus ojos de par en par al oírle y Sora agrego-Se que soy un idiota y no merecía que me salvaras después de haber hecho eso…pero aun así lo hiciste…-acarició un poco el pelo del rubio y dijo-Me alegra saber…que la persona que mas amo en el mundo hizo eso por mi…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron después de aquello y el joven dios no pudo aguantar mas, lanzándose hacía el castaño lo beso sin pudor alguno y llevo una de sus manos a la cadera de su ángel. Sora quedo totalmente impactado por lo que sucedía, pero aun así abrazó con fuerza al rubio y dejo llevarse por el deseo que llevaban teniéndose en esas semanas. Tidus y Yuna se ruborizaron en exceso al verlos así de acaramelados y el joven dijo

-Debo caer en la cuenta de que Sora es tu ángel, ¿verdad?-se detuvieron y Sora se ruborizo en exceso mientras reía con nerviosismo, Roxas sonrió con menos pena y dijo

-Si nos das privacidad a mi y a mi ángel, no te molestare en varios días-el se encogió de hombros y se llevo a Yuna de ahí, ya después que se fueron, Roxas volvió a besar al castaño hasta que el timbre sonó

--

-Ah…ya veo, ya veo…así que Yuna termino con ustedes-dijo Cloud cuando Roxas fue a visitarle y le contó todo lo que había sucedido en esas semanas-Menos mal que cayó con ustedes

-No sabes los problemas por los que pasamos-respondió el con cierto coraje en su voz, se talló el pelo y agrego-Me hiciste vivir una paternidad "flash" en cuatro días, hiciste que mis compañeros no pararan de pensar cosas extremas sobre mi y por culpa de ese demonio casi pierdo a mi ángel guardián

-Vamos Rox, hasta kami-sama puede equivocarse, ¿no?-Roxas inflo sus mejillas por el coraje que le causaba la irresponsabilidad de su padre (y el hecho de haber sido llamado 'Rox'), pero Cloud agrego-Bueno, no pedí que vinieras solo para que me reclamaras eso

-¿Entonces?

-Sabes que los humanos no pueden saber sobre la existencia de los ángeles, y tú y Yuna admitieron abiertamente que Sora y ella son ángeles guardianes

-¿Y que harás respecto a eso?

-Bueno, solo retrocederé el tiempo-hizo que el globo terráqueo en su escritorio girara al contrario de las manecillas del reloj y agrego-Este poder solo puedo usarlo cada 200 años y realmente me cansa…pero es necesario…

-¿Qué te pasara por usar este poder?-pregunto el joven algo preocupado, Cloud detuvo el globo y comenzó a girar con normalidad, el sacudió una de sus manos como restando importancia al asunto y dijo

-Solo tendré que descansar en unos meses, nada de milagros y cosas así, solo lo de costumbre-se sentó en la silla y subió sus piernas a su escritorio, entrecerrando un poco sus ojos-Lamento decirte que quitare la puerta que trae al cielo, así nadie vendrá y me recuperare mas rápido

-Entonces…yo tengo que avisar a la familia sobre esto…

-Así es, quedaras a la cabeza de la familia en estos días-cerró sus ojos con pereza y agrego-Cuida a tu madre, a tus hermanas y a tu ángel por mi, ¿ok?-Roxas asintió un poco y antes de irse pregunto

-Padre, ¿Quiénes son los padres de Sora?-Cloud abrió sus ojos con pereza y tomo una revista algo vieja, se la puso sobre el rostro y respondió con pereza

-Unos arcángeles de gran antigüedad…su padre ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace siglos…así que mas te vale que le cuides mucho…-de pronto se hizo silencio y oyó claramente como Cloud comenzaba a resoplar dormido, se dio la media vuelta y salio de aquella habitación

-Nos vemos cuando termines de hibernar…

--

El iba ya junto con el castaño directo a su escuela, tomó la mano de Sora con tranquilidad y el se ruborizo levemente ante aquel acto. Roxas hizo que se detuvieran bajo un árbol y el ángel le vio algo confundido

-¿Pasa algo?-el rubio permaneció algo cabizbajo y con cierto nerviosismo pregunto

-Oye Sora…sobre ese beso que te di…

-¡Ah! ¡Eso!-le interrumpió el castaño, sonriéndole felizmente-Tranquilo, no le contare a nadie

-¿No le…contaras a nadie?-pregunto el algo liado, el asintió y soltó la mano del rubio

-Vamos, no necesitas tomarme de la mano para demostrarme que te importo, con esa cajita musical y ese besito de cumpleaños fue más que suficiente-Roxas ya simplemente no entendía nada

-¡Pe-pero tu cumpleaños fue hace semanas!-Sora coloco el dorso de su mano en la frente de Roxas, tomándole la temperatura y al sentir que estaba normal dijo

-Roxas, mi cumpleaños fue ayer…me regalaste una cajita musical y un beso aquí-señalo a su mejilla muy contento y tomo nuevamente la mano del rubio-Anda, será mejor que lleguemos pronto a la escuela-Roxas le siguió cabizbajo, sin poder creer lo sucedido y apretando los dientes le grito mentalmente a su padre "¡¡¡Maldita sea, retrocediste el tiempo mas de lo debido!!! ¡¡¡Tarado idiota menso irresponsable!!!"

--

La revista que Cloud tenía en la cara cayó al suelo y el abrió sus ojos algo amodorrado, tomo un bastón que tenía cerca y golpeando al suelo dijo

-No hagan tanto ruido, algunos queremos dormir…

* * *

**Ahora fueron 12,543 palabras XD, creo que fueron mas que la anterior vez...**

**Haciendo aparecer ya a los demonios y mostrando mas angeles...no se si les agrade o no...****Sobre el beso de Roxas y Sora...no me agrado del todo y preferi hacer que Cloud se equivocara de nuevo y borrara eso tambien XD una pequeña travesura de mi amado rubio, en fin, tarde menos de lo esperado, solo que respondere reviews luego por que son las 10:34 p.m. y ya debo ir a la cama UOwO**

**"La familia de dios" de Yoshikazu Kuwashima  
"Kingdom hearts" de Tetsuya Nomura**

**Si les gusto, dejen un review aunque sea pequeño y espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo 'Akuma-sama' n.n**


End file.
